Maraudeurs et Compagnie
by Luppy Black
Summary: chap18 en ligne! La fille de Voldemort se retouve au temps des maraudeurs et pour échapper à son père est obligée de se transformer en garçon... Dernier chapitre un peu plus... moins léger on va dire.
1. Default Chapter

Maraudeurs et Compagnie

By Luppy Black

Chapitre 1: Où j'explique ma situation plus que précaire.

Je vais vous raconter ma première rencontre avec les maraudeurs. C'était dans le Poudlard Express.

C'était surtout la première fois que je me rendais à une école de magie : mon père avait toujours tenu à m'instruire lui-même. Il disait que les écoles n'apprenaient rien qui permettait d'acquérir du pouvoir par la suite. Je peux vous assurer que tous les sorts, potions et autre que j'ai appris n'avaient absolument rien à voir avec la magie blanche. Lorsque j'ai feuilleté les manuels que m'avaient achetés Dumbledore pour la rentrée à Poudlard, aucune des potions et des formules magiques que mon père m'avait enseignées ne se trouvaient dans les livres. Je ne trouvais rien de choquant à cet apprentissage pensant que tous les enfants subissaient le même traitement, mais je perdis vite cette certitude.

C'est normal, me diriez-vous, lorsque l'on connaît la véritable identité de mon pater : Tom Elvis Jedusor, plus connu sous le nom de Voldemort ou Lord ou bien Le Mage Noir, mais généralement appelé Vous-Savez-Qui ou en version plus pompeuse et plus soutenue : Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom (_en bref comment gaspiller une ligne de cahier et de l'encre_)

Comment voulez-vous qu'il n'attrape pas la grosse tête avec des appellations pareilles ?

J'ai donc rencontré les maraudeurs au cours de la dix-septième année de ma misérable vie sans aucun intérêt.

Vous vous demandez sûrement comment cela se fait que mon cher géniteur m'ait laissée finalement aller à une école de magie (_si, si, vous vous posez cette question primordiale !!!_). En fait, il n'était absolument pas au courant, ou tout du moins ne l'était pas encore. J'avais réussi à lui échapper avec l'aide de Dumbledore qui méritait bien son surnom le plus habituel et le plus utilisé pour le nommer : fou.

Fou, il l'était et il fallait l'être pour oser défier mon cher père. Sachant qu'il avait déjà tué un de ses fidèles partisans parce que celui-ci avait trop salé la dinde aux marrons, il fallait être complètement inconscient ou n'avoir absolument rien à perdre (_j'avoue que j'ai choisi la première solution pour le directeur de Poudlard_) pour défier mon papa. Papa... Ce mot que je n'ai prononcé et vide de sens pour moi. Pour le nommer, je disais « père » et encore en tremblant de tous mes membres.

Je pense que les pères normaux ne font pas cet effet là sur leur enfant.

Dumbledore avait décidé que je serais plus en sécurité à Poudlard. J'en doutais énormément : si ce n'était pas mon père qui me tuait une fois qu'il m'aurait retrouvée, ce serait les élèves (_qui avaient tous perdus un parent, un proche ou une connaissance à cause de Voldemort_) qui s'en chargerait avec grand plaisir.

Il n'était pas bon d'être la fille du Mage Noir à cette époque.


	2. 2

Maraudeurs et Compagnie

By Luppy Black

Chapitre 2 : Où je me transforme en garçon.

Comme Voldemort allait chercher à retrouver sa « chère, tendre et aimée » fille, Dumbledore avait eu l'idée _(mais je l'avais quand même beaucoup aidé_) de me transformer. Je pensais que cela serait facile : un coup de baguette magique et hop me voilà un garçon (_je connaissais déjà quelques formules magiques pour changer d'apparence_) mais le directeur refusa.

Ces sortilèges relevaient de la magie noire (_première révélation pour moi : je les avais déjà plusieurs fois utilisés_) donc il ne voulait absolument pas que nous les utilisions (_ça nous aurait pourtant facilités grandement la tâ_che) de plus ces formules étaient facilement repérable pour n'importe quel sorcier un tant soit peu instruit. La règle d'or pour ma survie étant que moins de personne au courant de ma véritable identité, mieux ce serait, aucun de mes futurs professeurs ne seraient informé de mon secret. Seul Dumbledore serait au courant.

On abandonna donc la magie mais pas l'idée de me transformer. Pour cacher ma poitrine, cela n'avait pas été si compliqué que cela puisque j'en avais une toute petite (_à peine 85b_). Une bande de tissu bien serrée (_pour aplatir le peu que j'avais_) suffit amplement. Par contre j'avais un énorme doute sur ma taille : j'atteignais difficilement le 1m75, mais lorsque je rencontrai Peter Petigrow (_1m65_) mes doutes s'évanouirent. Ayant appris les arts martiaux (_mon père trouvait cette pratique noble et emplie de grâce, allez savoir pourquoi ! Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'appliquer cet enseignement car j'avais beaucoup plus confiance en ma baguette et aux sort que j'avais appris._) j'avais une musculature suffisante pour paraître un garçon sans non plus être une armoire à glace. Le seul véritable problème était mes cheveux longs et noir. Mon père ne voulant surtout pas que je les coupasse encore une fois, avait lancé un sortilège dessus. Il fallait avouer que j'avais été stupide ce jour là (_c'était à l'époque où je pensais encore avoir des droits)_ : prise d'une colère noire, j'avais coupé ses cheveux que mon père prenait plaisir à admirer et à coiffer (_il disait lui-même que ces cheveux étaient ma seule beauté)_. Après m'avoir battue jusqu'à ce que le sang coule et surtout que je m'évanouisse, il m'enferma dans une pièce et ne m'en fit sortir que lorsque « ma seule beauté » eut repris sa longueur. J'y suis restée six mois. Pour que je ne recommence pas (_comme si après une telle punition, ma seule envie était de recommencer)_ il lança un sort permanent qui déclenchait une forte douleur dès qu'on essayait de les couper sans son consentement. Il voulait tout contrôler : aussi bien mes pensées que mon physique (_et il avait réussi jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne ce qu'il avait fait)_.

Donc, il était impossible de toucher à mes cheveux qui m'arrivaient mi-dos. Je décidai de les nouer en catogan. Dumbledore m'assura qu'il y avait déjà un élève du nom de Sirius Black qui les portait de la même façon et que jamais on avait douter de son appartenance au sexe masculin. Je levai un sourcil plus que sceptique.

Le directeur m'acheta un uniforme, mais je devais laisser la chemise en dehors du pantalon si je ne voulais pas que l'on aperçoive ma bande de tissu. La chemise tombait bien sur les épaules mais était trop longues au niveau des manches. N'osant pas demander au sorcier si raccourcir une chemise relevait de la magie noire, je retroussai mes manches. Je m'observai dans une glace : j'avais l'air d'un gringalet. Mais d'un gringalet qui maîtrisait parfaitement les arts martiaux et qui en connaissait un rayon sur les forces obscures.


	3. 3

Maraudeurs et Compagnie

By Luppy Black

Chapitre 3 : Où je fais la rencontre d'une certaine Evans.

Dumbledore me donna de l'argent _(que j'avais promis de lui rembourser dès que j'aurais un emploi, si mon père m'avait appris quelque chose d'utile c'était bien la fierté et l'honneur)_ et un billet pour le Poudlard Express puis m'abandonna sur le quai, me laissant me débrouiller toute seule pour trouver l'accès la voie 9 ¾²_( quand je vous disais qu'il méritait bien son surnom)_.

Une jeune file rousse avec des yeux verts magnifiques semblables à des émeraudes m'interpella.

Salut ! T'es nouveau ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu auparavant.

Le déguisement marchait à merveille. Elle m'avait pris (_sans aucune hésitation visible)_ pour un membre de la gente masculine. J'essayai de prendre une pose décontractée _(tout le contraire de mon état d'esprit à ce moment là : c'était la première fois que je parlais à quelqu'un de mon âge)_ et enfonçai mes mains dans mes poches puis la détailla comme tous garçons sain d'esprit l'auraient fait devant une telle beauté.

T'as deviné, répondis-je.

Ma voix n'était heureusement pas aiguë mais cassée passant ainsi facilement pour celle d'un mec.

J'imagine que tu cherches comment accéder au quai.

T'imagines bien.

Elle eut pendant une seconde un air interloquée puis reprit un visage serein (_quelle maîtrise de ses émotions ! Le plus fidèle des mangemorts n'auraient pas pu mieux faire)_. Apparemment, mes courtes réponses l'intriguaient.

C'est simple, tu vois le poteau là-bas ?

Elle me montrait du doigt un énorme pylône en pierre qui semblait bine plus que solide. Je hochai la tête.

Tu fonces dessus et tu pourras accéder au train.

Tu me prends pour une... un débile ou quoi ? C'est quoi ? Un bizutage ? Sache que je ne suis pas un première année, alors tes sales blagues, tu les réserves pour des plus jeunes et plus crédules ! Compris ?

J'avais dit tout ça d'une voix glaciale, mais elle n'avait pas pu ignorer la colère qui grondait en moi.

Mais non ! Je...Je vous jure que c'est la vérité ! C'est ainsi que cela se fait, balbutia-t-elle.

A chaque fois que j'utilisais ce ton, toutes les personnes réagissaient ainsi : elles me vouvoyaient aussitôt. Je devais les impressionner mais je me demandais bien comment.

Ouais, grommelai-je, je suis à cran.

Tu as peur, c'est ça ?

Elle voulait sûrement se montrer gentille et me remonter le moral, mais primo je n'étais pas un gamin de onze ans qui fait sa grande rentrée, deusio je détestais quand les gens essayait de compatir et tertio je n'ai jamais peur _(à part de mon père, mais cela n'a absolument rien à voir)_.

Elle dut s'apercevoir de son erreur et de mon énervement croissant puisqu'elle se décala prudemment de moi.

Je...Je vais y allerRegardes comment je fais et puis...Et puis...

Elle ne trouvait plus ses mots et pourtant elle n'avait pas le genre de ces personnes qui se laissaient facilement impressionnés. J'y étais peut-être allée un peu fort sur ce coup là. Après tout, elle ne cherchait qu'à m'aider.

C'est bon j'ai compris. Je te suis.

Elle hocha rapidement la tête et partit vers le poteau d'un pas sûr. A peine eut-elle touché la pierre, elle disparut. Je fis pareil et me retrouvai sur un quai de gare rempli d'élèves qui s'interpellaient de tous les côtés. Moi qui détestais le bruit...


	4. 4

Maraudeurs et Compagnie

By Luppy Black

Chapitre 4 : Où je partage un compartiment avec les Maraudeurs et où je me rends compte de l'image que nous, les garçons, pouvons avoir de nous, les filles.

Je regrettai déjà d'être là : je détestais par-dessus tout la foule et je me sentais d'une humeur exécrable.

Je réussis à me faufiler _(qui a dit que les miracles n'existaient pas ?)_ entre les premières années affolées, les deuxièmes qui regardaient les premières avec un air de mépris profond, les troisièmes qui ne savaient quoi faire pour attirer l'attention des filles, les quatrièmes années qui gloussaient de toutes parts pour se faire remarquer des cinquièmes qui parlaient déjà d'examens de fin d'année, les sixièmes qui commentaient le choix des options par un tel et enfin les septièmes années qui regardaient tout ce beau monde faussement lassé par ce remue-ménage.

Mais en plus des élèves, il y avait les parents _(la pire des races humaines qui ait pu exister jusqu'à aujourd'hui)_ en pleurs qui faisaient les dernières recommandations d'usage : brosse-toi les dents tous les soirs, sois sage, prends soin de tes affaires, envoies-moi un hibou tous les jours. Et les enfants promettaient n'ayant à ce moment là qu'un souhait que leurs parents les laissent enfin retrouver leurs amis.

Je me hissai dans un des wagons. Alors que je passai dans un couloir rempli de filles, elles gloussèrent toutes _(j'avais l'impression d'être dans une basse-cour)_ à l'unisson. Etait-ce donc cette image que les garçons avaient de nous ? J'appréciai de plus en plus mon déguisement, au moins je ne serais jamais confondue avec ce genre de filles.

Je cherchai _(en vain)_ un compartiment vide. Sans le vouloir, je bousculai un gars au teint cireux et aux cheveux gras. Il me regarda méchamment. Cela était sensé me faire peur.

Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Cracha-t-il.

Première erreur de sa part : m'agresser.

Je ne vois pas ce qu'un mec comme toi pourrait m'apporter, rétorquai-je glaciale.

Tu ne sais pas à qui tu t'adresses !

Deuxième erreur : se cacher derrière son nom.

Je vais te dire : j'en ai rien à foutre de ton patronyme.

Tu me le payeras ! Cria-t-il à court d'argument.

Troisième erreur : ne pas arriver à contrôler ses émotions.

J'ai hâte de voir ça.

Le mec eut l'air interloqué _(après tout ce n'était que le deuxième en moins d'une heure)_ puis après un regard noir _( raté : je n'ai même pas frémi)_ il s'en alla en grommelant.

Quatrième erreur : parler tout seul.

Je soupirai : l'année commençait bien. Si tous les élèves étaient comme les deux que je venais de rencontrer alors je verrai beaucoup d'air interloqué dans les semaines à venir.

De toutes façons plus moyens de reculer : jamais je ne pourrai retourner chez mon père les mains dans les poches. Il fallait que je m'adapte à cette nouvelle vie, et au plus vite.

Des applaudissement, retentissant dans mon dos, interrompirent mes réflexions _(chose que je détestais par-dessus tout.)_. Persuadée que c'était encore des jeunes excités, je ne pris pas la peine de me retourner et continuai ma quête _(un compartiment vide !)_.

Attends ! cria-t-on.

Plus moyen de fuite : c'était pour moi et je ne pouvais pas l'ignorer. Je me retournais d'une lenteur calculée pour bien montrer à mon interlocuteur qu'il m'avait dérangée.

Bravo ! Me félicita un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et longs et aux yeux bleus sombres rieurs.

T'as été génial ! Renchérit un garçon à la chevelure épaisse et décoiffée.

Je le savais déjà, rétorquai-je.

J'adore ce mec ! S'écria mon premier interlocuteur.

Qu'il m'adore n'était pas vraiment l'effet recherché. Je voulais juste me débarrasser au plus vite d'eux. Apparemment, ce n'était pas gagné.

Moi c'est James Potter, se présenta la garçon à la coiffure désordonnée, et lui c'est Sirius Black. T'inquiètes pas, on est des hétéros purs et durs.

Et c'était sensé me rassurer ?

Moi c'est Thomas Webster. Mais généralement c'est Unwin ndla : unwin= la déveine en anglais)

Unwin ? Reprirent les deux garçons interloqués _(une vraie épidémie)_

J'ai jamais eu de chance, répondis-je à leur interrogation sous-entendue.

Ca me va, dit Sirius.

Ils m'invitèrent à les suivre dans leur compartiment en m'assurant qu'il n'y en avait plus aucun de libre et qu'avec un tel surnom, ajouta Black, je pouvais toujours rêver pour en trouver un. Ils me présentèrent à deux de leurs amis : Rémus Lupin un blond au teint presque maladif et aux yeux bleu clairs et à Peter Petigrow _( comme le souligne bien le nom)_ un petit gros et peureux sans aucune particularité physique qui aurait pu le rendre joli garçon.

En fait Petigrow se détachait nettement de ses amis. Il faisait figure du vilain petit canard avec son embonpoint alors que les trois autres étaient plus grand et musclé. Ils avaient du charme, chacun à leur manière devait attirer les filles.

Je compris au court du voyage qu'ils étaient amis depuis leur première année et concernant Black et Potter depuis qu'ils avaient six ans.

Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte combien il était dur de se faire passer pour un membre du soi disant sexe fort. Depuis ma naissance, j'étais habituée à tout mettre ce qui me concernait au féminin. Je fis plusieurs fois des erreurs qui passèrent heureusement inaperçues. Je ne participai pas vraiment à la conversation me contentant d'écouter ce qui se disait.

Le plus proche de moi au point de vue du caractère était assurément Lupin. Tout aussi silencieux que moi, il n'intervenait presque jamais. On aurait pu penser que c'était le genre de garçons sur qui on pouvait facilement se défouler, mais lorsque de temps en temps, il prenait la parole : c'était à chaque fois pour envoyer des piques à l'un ou l'autre de ses amis qui ne trouvaient absolument rien à répondre. Ce que j'appréciais le plus, alors, chez eux : c'était leur non-suceptibilité. Au lieu de se renfrogner comme l'aurait fait n'importe quel adolescent, ils prenaient le parti d'en rire _(même si Petigrow riait jaune)_ proclamant l'autodérision.

Je pris plaisir à savourer ce moment, c'était la première fois que je rencontrai des jeunes de mon âge _(mon père m'en avait toujours éloignée)_.

J'observai attentivement leurs façons de se comporter, leur attitude, leurs manières de bouger, bien décidée à parfaire mon déguisement. N'ayant pas de cravate, car non-placée dans une des quatre maisons, j'avais relevé le col rigide de ma chemise me donnant ainsi un air des plus assuré. Je m'aperçus vite que Black faisait de même. Je fus contente _(mais qu'un bref instant)_ d'avoir réussi instinctivement à me conformer à la mode masculine, mais je désenchantai vite apprenant que Black était un gars des plus couru à Poudlard _(en plus d'être un grand séducteur)_... Il ne manquerait plus que certaines me fassent des avances.


	5. 5

Maraudeurs et Compagnie

By Luppy Black

Chapitre 5 : Où je suis répartie dans une des maisons et où j'apprends une terrible nouvelle qui ne me facilitera pas la vie.

Alors que nous parlions Quidditch _( étant une grande passionnée je n'avais aucun mal à suivre la discussion... Passion qui me venait tout droit de mon père... Je sais, c'est dur d'imaginer ce cher Voldy suivant un match de Quidditch)_ la jeune fille rousse fit irruption dans notre compartiment. Elle me regarda interloquée _( ça devenait une manie chez les gens que je rencontrai)_ puis s'adressa à Lupin.

Dis donc, Rémus, s'il y a deux préfets en chef ce n'est pas pour qu'il y en ait qu'un qui bosse ! Lui reprocha-t-elle.

Je le sais fort bien, ma chère Lily, répondit-il de son air toujours aussi calme.

Si tu veux, mon cœur, je peux t'aider et gare à tous ceux qui oseront importuner la dulcinée du capitaine de Quidditch !

Lily lui jeta un rapide regard avant de reprendre sa discussion avec le préfet en chef.

Tu te lèves et tu viens avec moi.

La politesse peut résoudre tous les problèmes, dit-il doctement

Bon, tu viens ?

Lupin se leva sans rien dire et sortit du compartiment. Juste avant de refermer la porte coulissante, il leva les yeux au ciel puis nous fit un de ses rares sourires.

La fin du voyage se passa rapidement. Je laissai les trois garçons alimenter la discussion me contentant d'écouter d'une oreille. On s'arrêta enfin.

Après un bref « au revoir », je descendis du train pour rejoindre le demi-géant _( tout du moins, ce que je pensais qu'il était) _et pris place dans une des barques. Environ une demi heure plus tard, j'entrai dans la grande salle.

Une jeune _(et plutôt jolie)_ professeur qui répondait au nom de McGonagall et enseignait la métamorphose, vint apporter un vieux chapeau rapiécé de partout et nous fit nous arrêter aux portes de la grande salle.

A l'appel de notre nom, nous devions traverser la salle, qui servait apparemment de salle à manger, puis nous asseoir sur le tabouret. Le chapeau _( j'appris plus tard qu'il s'appelait Choixpeau)_ nous débita une chanson ridicule et niaise sur les différentes qualités qu'il fallait avoir pour entrer dans telle ou telle maison.

Toutes les premières années qui m'entouraient regardaient le plafond magique _( comme si c'était le premier que je rencontrai !)_ avec un air émerveillé qui les rendaient encore plus stupides qu'ils ne paraissaient d'habitude.

Les autres élèves déjà installés à leur table me regardaient interloqués _( encore et toujours le même air)_ . Il faut dire que je dépassai la plupart des nouveaux d'une tête voir plus et mon visage aux traits fins me donnait une maturité que n'avaient pas les premières années avec leurs visages encore ronds.

Dumbledore se leva réclamant le silence qui se fit presque immédiatement.

Comme vous avez pu le voir, nous accueillons un nouvel au sein de notre école qui ne rentrera pas en première année mais en septième. Etant l'aîné, Thomas Webster passera le premier sous le Choixpeau magique.

Il me fit un signe de la main pour que j'approche. Les mains dans les poches, j'avançai décontractée et pas un impressionnée pour un sou par toute cette solennité. J'entendis quelques exclamations admiratives de la part de jeunes filles maquillées comme un carré d'as. Avant de m'installer sur le tabouret, je rejetai d'un mouvement brusque de la tête les mèches rebelles qui retombaient sur mes yeux. Je ne savais pas qu'un tel geste pouvait être si sexy. Beaucoup de filles me regardèrent en soupirant comme si elles avaient découvert le prince charmant _( en l'occurrence moi, et je ne supportai pas cette idée)_. Voilà qu'en plus de me transformer ne mec, je devenais un bourreau des cœurs et ma ressemblance avec Black n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Je m'assis sur le tabouret et sentis le poids du Choixpeau sur ma tête_( qui aurait pu penser que ce vieux chapeau miteux et recousu de partout pesait si lourd)_

Bonjour Elvisa.

Je sursautai : Dumbledore m'avait bien dit que personne ne serait au courant de ma véritable identité alors comment ce stupide chapeau savait mon prénom ?

Alors où pourrais-je bien placer la fille de Voldemort ? Je pense que tu serais parfaite à Serpentard.

Non.

Pourquoi non ? Tu es rusée, tu n'hésites pas à enfreindre les règles – ta fuite le montre bien- et ta phrase favorite n'est-elle pas « la fin justifie les moyens » ?

Je ne veux pas aller à Serpentard. Je hais les serpentards.

Alors où vais-je te mettre ?

C'est vous le Choixpeau pas moi, rétorquai-je glaciale. Envoyez-moi où vous voulez mais pas à Serpentard sinon...

Sinon quoi ? Sache que le Doloris n'a absolument aucun effet sur moi.

Je m'en doutes, mais il serait dommage que vous tombiez malencontreusement dans l'âtre d'une cheminée. Cela serait stupide non ?

Tu ne manques pas de courage toi ! Osez me menacer, t'es bien la seule. GRYFFONDOR !

S'il ne m'avait pas été enlevée avant, je l'aurai écorché vif _( si c'est possible pour un chapeau) _: il venait de hurler dans mes oreilles. Je me levai _( en n'oubliant pas de décocher un regard noir au bout de tissu)_ et attendis la suite des événements qui ne fut pas longue à venir. Assis à la table où se trouvait mes compagnons de voyage, les élèves des deux sexes applaudissaient à tout rompre ... Enfin, surtout les filles. Quand je vous avais dit que je portais bien mon surnom. Je m'assis aux côtés de Black et juste en face de Petigrow . Je ne trouvai aucun intérêt à celui-là : il n'avait aucun humour, aucune prestance et aucune personnalité. Il tenta de faire la conversation avec moi alors que je n'aspirai qu'au silence et une boite entière d'aspirine. Loin de se douter de mon état d'esprit, il continuait à parler.

Et puis je ne suis pas gros, dit-il.

Je venais de sortir de mes pensées à cause d'un coup de coude de Black qui voulait le pichet d'eau. C'est à ce moment là que Petigrow annonça ce qui était pour lui une évidence et pour les autres une invraisenblabilité. Je le détaillai rapidement, laissant un temps de pause sur son double-menton, sa bedaine et ses cuisses. Pour finir, je revins à son visage et après être sûre qu'il croisait mon regard, je soulevai un sourcil sceptique et lui dédiai mon plus beau sourire ironique. Aussitôt le petit gros _( surnom bien choisi, n'est-ce pas ?)_ rougit comme une pivoine et détourna les yeux. Potter et Black n'avaient rien vu, mais Lupin... Il me regarda étrangement puis détourna les yeux avec lenteur comme si je ne méritais pas son attention.

Quoi ? Il m'en voulait ? Pourtant, je n'avais pas été trop dur avec le petit gros ! J'aurai pu agir de manière beaucoup plus méchante que ce que je venais de faire, j'aurais pu être odieuse, humiliante. Ce n'était que du bas de gamme, je pouvais faire mal si je le désirais ! Ce n'était rien ce qu'avait subi le petit gros, alors pourquoi Lupin réagissait ainsi ?

A moins que ce soit ça l'amitié ? Ignorer les défauts des autres et ne pas se moquer. Si c'était la bonne définition alors je n'en voulais pas. Mais sans que je puisse _( à ce moment là)_ l'admettre, le regard de Lupin m'avait blessée.

Je mangeai en silence et le petit gros avait décidé de faire pareil. Seul Black parlait. Il alimentait la conversation à lui tout seul, indifférent à notre silence. Je me retenais de ne pas lui crier de se taire, après le petit gros il fallait que ce soit ce satané séducteur qui s'y mette _( je commençai à me poser sérieusement des questions sur leurs santés mentales)_. Puis Black lança une phrase qui me fit l'effet d'une bombe _( je crois que c'est une arme moldue qui fait beaucoup de dégâts... Mais pourquoi j'utilise des termes de races inférieures ?)_ donc une phrase qui me fit l'effet d'un avada kedavra _( ça au moins je connais et je tiens quand même à préciser qu'une bombe peut faire autant de victimes qu'un avada kedavra bien maîtrisé sauf que c'est plus sale, les victimes souffrent et que même celui qui lance la bombe risque d'être touché)_

D'ailleurs Tommy _( Black avait le chic pour nous trouver des surnoms et les utiliser à tout bout de champs aussi ridicule soient-ils)_ tu vas dormir dans notre dortoir.

Quoi ! M'écriai-je

Ben oui, Rémus est devenu Préfet en chef et nous lâche pour aller s'installer dans une chambre spécialement faite pour lui. Il y a un donc une place de libre dans notre chambre.

On n'a pas de chambre personnelle ?!

Sacré Webs ! Ria Black. Tu te crois dans un hôtel? Non, mon vieux, ici c'est le partage qui règne pas l'individualisme.

Bravo Patmol ! S'écria le décoiffé.

Le concerné regarda Mister Coiffure 1982, interloqué _( pour une fois, ce n'était pas de ma faute)_ .

Tu as réussi à dire un mot de plus de quatre syllabes sans te tromper, je te félicite ! L'éclaira Potter.

Je savais pas que t'appréciais tellement la compagnie du sol, rétorqua Black avec un sourire que je qualifierai de carnassier.

Je pus alors m'apercevoir que ses canines étaient légèrement plus grande et plus pointues que la moyenne.

Ce fut au tour du capitaine de l'équipe d'être interloqué _( ça devenait une épidémie)_

J'ai l'impression que tu meurs d'envie de le rejoindre, grinça Black sans perdre la lueur malicieuse de ses yeux.

Potter éclata de rire, grand bien mal lui en prit. Avant qu'il ait pu réagir, Black donna un grand coup de pied dans les jambes de son meilleur ami qui tomba à la renverse sur le carrelage froid de la grande salle.

Cela devait être une scène plus qu'habituelle pour les autres élèves qui n'avaient même pas levé les yeux vers les deux jeunes hommes.

Lupin eut un discret sourire amusé tandis que le petit gros montrait toutes ses dents, se donnant un air encore plus niais que de coutume.


	6. 6

Maraudeurs et Compagnie

By Luppy Black

Chapitre 6 : Où le petit gros devient mon ennemi juré.

Un peu plus tard, je me retrouvai dans ma chambre avec mes trois nouveaux _( et obligatoires)_ compagnons de chambre. Epuisée, je me laissai tomber sur un des deux lits superposés qui, avec deux armoires et une commode, constituaient les seuls meubles de la chambre, pourtant assez grande. Alors que je sentais déjà mes yeux se fermer, un importun décida de me parler.

Je voulais te demander, commença le petit gros, si je pouvais prendre le lit du bas et toi celui du haut.

Je fis un effort pour me relever et planta mes yeux dans les siens. Il ne supporta pas plus d'une seconde mon regard _( le lâche)_.

Pourquoi ? demandai-je glaciale _( comme à mon habitude lorsque l'on me dérange)._

... Je... J'aime pas dormir en hauteur, balbutia-t-il.

Et moi, j'ai le vertige, rétorquai-je immédiatement.

Après cette dernière phrase, je ne me souciais plus de lui, et entreprenait de ranger mon peu de vêtement dans une des armoires. Black s'approcha de moi et me souffla à l'oreille.

J'ai l'impression que tu n'aimes pas notre cher et vieux Peter.

C'est pas qu'une impression.

J'allais sûrement paraître antipathique au possible, mais à vrai dire, je m'en fichais pas mal. Je n'avais jamais demandé à partager ma chambre avec trois inconnus, et puis j'avais surtout d'autres problèmes en tête qu'un lit.

Pourquoi ? me demanda-t-il étonné par ma franchise _( au moins ce n'était pas interloqué)_

Il ne m'inspire pas confiance, ce sale rat, rétorquai-je d'une voix neutre.

Je le sentis plus que je ne le vis sursauter _( sûrement à cause de l'appellation de son ami. Il faut avouer que rat, n'est pas très gentil)_. Au moins, Black savait à quoi s'attendre avec moi.

Le problème, maintenant, allait être de se change sans qu'ils puissent voir ma bande et mes cicatrices.

Où est la salle de bains ? Lui demandai-je.

La porte à côté de l'armoire, répondit Potter. On la partage avec quatre premières années.

Aucun moyen de la fermer ? Questionnai-je.

La magie, tu connais ? me demanda Black sarcastique.

Pour la première fois depuis... 12 ans, je fis un véritable sourire. Pas un de ces sourires froids, ironique ou narquois, pas un de ces sourires que j'avais appris avec mon père. Non, un vrai sourire... franc ... Sans que je puisse l'empêcher d'apparaître sur mon visage, alors que j'étais normalement la spécialiste des émotions cachées. Ce sourire devait être soit communicatif, soit chaleureux ou même les deux à la fois, en tout cas les deux meilleurs amis m'en firent un en retour et je sentis une agréable chaleur monter en moi : est-cela l'émotion que l'on ressent lorsque l'on se sent apprécié ?

Je rentrai dans la salle de bain et bloquai les deux portes à l'aide d'un sortilège _( je vous rassure, ce n'était pas de la magie noire... en tout cas je l'espère)_. Je déboutonnai à peine ma chemise, lorsque je les entendis parler. Mon ouïe est très fine... Vous allez me dire, une fois que l'on sait ce que je suis à mes heures perdues, il n'y a rien de plus normal.

Le sujet de conversation était bien entendu axé sur le nouveau qui avait pris la place de leur meilleur ami _( c'est à dire :moi)_

Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Demanda le décoiffé.

Je le comprends pas ce type ! Je lui ai absolument rien fait et il me supporte déjà pas ! Se plaignit d'une voix aiguë le petit gros. Et en plus il est bizarre ce mec.

Bizarre ? Releva Dents de loup comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées ;

Je parle physiquement.

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon physique ? Est-ce qu'il s'est au moins une fois regardé dans une glace lui ?

Au lieu de jouer les mystérieux, Queuedevert, dis-nous tout de suite à quoi tu penses ! S'énerva le play-boy de l'école.

T'as vu sa tête ? Cracha le petit gros. Il en a une de déterré, ses traits sont hyper fins, il est pâle comme la mort, ses yeux sont trop bizarre et ses cheveux sont aussi longs qu'une fille ! Une vraie tapette !

Si je en voulais pas me faire vire dès mon premier jour d'école, je ne devais sous aucun prétexte sortir de la salle de bains _( j'aurai fait un massacre)_

Tu racontes n'importe quoi. Moi aussi j'ai les cheveux longs et puis je trouve que ses yeux sont magnifiques. Mais ce qui m'énerve le plus c'est quand tu dis que Thomas est gay, regarde-toi un peu Pety ! On ne t'as jamais vu avec une meuf c'est pas pour autant qu'on te dit que t'es homo. Alors avant de critiquer les autres...

Sirius, je sais que t'as beaucoup plus de succès auprès des filles que moi, mais c'est pas une raison pour me ... S'énerva le petit gros _( c'est qu'il peut être hargneux quand il veut...)_

Who, who, who. On se calme les mecs! Vous allez quand même pas vous battre. Sirius vas t'asseoir sur ton lit. Peter ! J'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir deux gamins devant moi.

Je ne savais pas que la tension qui régnait était forte à ce point mais je devais avouer que cela ne me gênait absolument pas que le petit gros se fasse refaire le portrait par Black.

Je revins à moi. La chemise toujours déboutonnée. Je l'enlevai à grandes peines : les cicatrices, qui zébraient mon dos, me brûlaient au moindre effleurement de tissu.

Le jour, je lançai un sort qui annihilait la douleur pendant douze heures. Malheureusement cette période passée, je devais attendre un minimum de six heures pour que le charme fonctionna encore une fois.

Je m'observai de dos dans le miroir : d'immenses zébrures rouges me barraient le dos. Le sort qui me faisait oublier la douleur, rendait les cicatrices invisibles. J'enfilai mon pyjama et sortis de la salle de bains. Chaque pas, chaque geste me faisait un mal de chien : tout remontait dans mon dos dans mes cicatrices à feu.

Je m'installai dans le lit du bas lorsque je croisai le regard suppliant de Petigrow, les deux autres attendaient ma réaction. Allez fais un effort, ma vieille, essaye d'être sociable au moins une fois dans ta vie. Je me relevai avec une grimace de douleur vite estompée, puis je posai mes mains sur le lit du haut et au prix d'une souffrance fulgurante et me hissai sur le lit du haut.

Merci.

Ouais, grommelai-je.

Je m'enfonçai dans mon lit et m'endormis comme une masse.

Je sentis vaguement quelqu'un me toucher l'épaule. Bien décidée à continuer à dormir, je n'ouvris pas les yeux. Quelque il soit, mon troubleur de sommeil n'avait aucun intérêt à continuer s'il ne voulait pas tomber raide mort. Un brûlure me réveilla en sursaut. Mon troubleur professionnel avait touché mon dos.

Cauchemar ? Entendis-je.

Rêvé de toi, grommelai-je.

Un rire tonitruant me déchira les oreilles. Je m'assis sur mon lit essayant de retrouver mes esprits : Poudlard, répartition, dortoir, Black, Potter et Petigrow... et celui qui m'avait réveillé était apparemment le décoiffé de service. Je sautai au bas de mon lit et me dirigeai d'un pas chancelant vers la salle de bains dans laquelle je m'enfermai. Après une douche froide qui acheva de me réveiller, je lançai le sort qui me fit bien plus que du bien. Je m'habillai rapidement et sortis. Je vis avec étonnement qu'ils m'avaient tous les trois attendue.

Salut, dirent-ils d'une seule voix.

Quelle heure ?

Sept heures.

Trop tôt pour moi, maugréai-je.

On avait remarqué mon cher Thomy_ ( Black et ses surnoms...)_ ça faisait un quart d'heure qu'on essayait de te réveiller.

Pas encore habituée.

Je propose que tu prennes un café, après on aura peut-être une chance de pouvoir avoir une conversation normale avec toi. A moins que ce soit ton état normal...

Black.

Oui ?

Cours.

Il éclata de rire.

Tu sais que je t'aime toi ! S'écria-t-il en me prenant par les épaules.

Mais qu'avais-je donc fait pour mériter ça ! ... A part fuguer de chez mon père.

Je mangeai tranquillement entre Potter et Evans. Mais je compris rapidement qu'il était impossible de passer un repas calme aux côtés de ces deux là. Potter voulait apparemment sortir avec Evans _( il ne cessait de se vanter à propos de son poste dans l'équipe de Gryffondors, de sa richesse, de son appartenance aux Maraudeurs et de ses notes en cours... En bref, il était complètement à côté de la plaque)_ mais elle, elle ne voulait pas. Digne d'un roman à l'eau de rose. Restait à savoir s'il y aurait un Happy End. Lupin, posté en face de moi, me lança un regard complice lorsque je levai les yeux au ciel devant le numéro du décoiffé, persuadé que c'était ainsi qu'il réussirait à convaincre la rousse de sortir avec lui.

Finalement, Evans changea de place avec un petit nouveau qui se retrouva tout intimidé devant cinq septièmes. Le petit gros prit plaisir à afficher sa supériorité devant le gosse : il n'en paraissait encore plus antipathique. C'était le genre de gars complexé qui se vengeait sur des plus petits que soit. Je me retenais pour lui lancer ça au visage. Il aurait fait un parfait serviteur soumis qui, ayant honte de son infériorité, prendrait plaisir à torturer d'autres personnes : un fidèle mangemort.

Que le petit gros décide d'en imposer devant un petit, passe encore, mais il commit l'erreur de vouloir nous intégrer dans son jeu.

Je n'ai pas très bien compris cette potion avec les écailles du dragon du Nord et les pierres lapis-lazuli, dit Petigrow en jetant un regard au première année impressionné.

Normal, ton intellect n'est pas assez puissant pour cela, rétorquai-je sans lui accorder un regard.

Quoi ! S'écria-t-il scandalisé _( temps de réaction= 10 secondes, faut le faire quand même)_

Les deux ingrédients que tu viens de citer sont incompatibles. Tout le monde sait ça.

Arrête de raconter des idioties, cette potion est dans notre livre, balbutia Petigrow qui avait perdu le contrôle de la situation.

Si jamais tu essayes de faire une potion avec des écailles de dragon du Nord et des lapis-lazuli, elle t'explosera à la figure. Ce serait dommage non ?

Black et Potter explosèrent de rire, tandis que Lupin esquissait un sourire plus discret. Le petit gros était rouge de honte et tentait de trouver une excuse. Je me tournai vers le petit garçon et lui murmurai :

Ne te laisses jamais impressionner par quiconque : généralement, il n'y a que du vent derrière.

Je m'en souviendrai, me promit-il avec un grand sourire.

Je rivai mon regard dans celui de Petegrow, et lui fis un sourire narquois.

Quand tu souris comme ça, on dirait Malfoy, cracha-t-il.

Cela devait être une grande insulte pour lui. La table de Gryffondor fit silence. Rectification : cela devait être une grand insulte pour eux _( bien que je n'en mesurais pas toute la portée)_. Tous attendaient une réaction de ma part, même Lupin avait daigné lever les yeux de son journal.

Les insultes sont le dernier recours des lâches, rétorquai-je le plus froidement possible, qui du fait de leur cerveau peu volumineux, n'ont plus rien de constructif à dire. Médites sur cette phrase, si bien sûr tu arrives à la comprendre.

Je me levai dignement et lui dit :

Mais avec un seul neurone actif, je pense que ça va être trop difficile. Je vais donc te faciliter la tâche en m'abaissant à ton niveau.

J'attrapai mon bol de café et d'un geste lent je l'amenai au dessus de la tête du rat, avant de le vider brusquement sur ses cheveux ternes.

Quel gâchis, soupirai-je, un si bon café.

Lupin me fixa de ses yeux clairs puis me fit un signe approbateur de la tête avant de se replonger dans sa lecture. Lui aussi n'avait pas apprécié l'attitude de son ami. J'allai me décider à partir, mais finalement, je me rassis : je n'avais rien à me reprocher, c'était lui le fautif, je n'avais fait que me défendre.

Ce que je en comprenais pas par contre, c'était que personne n'avait repris leur conversation. Il n'y avait plus un bruit et ce sur les quatre tables

Je ne savais pas du tout ce qu'ils attendaient. J'avais réagis, comme ils l'espéraient, et voilà qu'ils faisaient tous une tête de six pieds de longs, comme si j'avais commis un crime de lèse-majesté.

Petegrow se leva et s'enfuit en courant _( sans aucune dignité)_ de la grande salle.


	7. 7

Maraudeurs et Compagnie

By Luppy Black

Chapitre 7 : Où Petigrow se rend compte qu'il n'a plus le soutien de ses amis et où je me fais finalement accepter par les Maraudeurs.

Ce ne fut que deux semaines plus tard que je compris la raison de ce silence pesant dans la grande salle.

Les Maraudeurs m'avaient intégrée dans leur groupe après le cours de DCFM _ ( défense contre les forces du mal : comme si on pouvait apprendre à se défendre contre la magie noire avec 4 heures de cours toutes les semaines)_, j'expliquerai la cause plus tard bien que sur le moment je ne compris absolument pas pourquoi ils avaient tant apprécié mon intervention.

J'eus l'occasion de mieux comprendre leur influence sur l'école. Tous les élèves _( à part les serpentards qui étaient leur principale victime)_ les appréciaient pour les blagues qu'ils faisaient et qui, j'avoue, pimentaient un peu plus l'école _( encore que je soupçonnais les filles de les apprécier pour bien autre chose...)_. Mais bien que les étudiants aimassent leurs tours, ils ne craignaient qu'une chose : être leur prochaine victime.

J'appris qu'il ne fallait pas attaquer _( de quelles que manières qu'il soit)_ un des Maraudeurs sous peine de sanction _( punition principalement axée sur l'humiliation en public)_. Lorsque j'avais défié le petit gros, j'avais surtout enfreint la règle d'or, mais étrangement les trois autres membres du groupe n'avaient pas non plus aimé ce qu'avait fait le vaniteux _( autre surnom pour ce satané Petegrow : moi je trouve que ça lui va comme un gant)_. Alors que je me changeai dans la salle de bain _( notre dernière heure avait été botanique, résultat : terreuse de partout! )_ le soir de notre altercation, je les entendis discuter _( ça devenait une habitude)_ . Lupin avait pour une fois rejoint ses amis dans son ancienne chambre _( attention : l'heure est grave)_

Alors qu'allons-nous lui préparer ? Demanda le vaniteux.

Qui ça lui ? Intervint Black.

Ne te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l'es ! S'écria la surcharge pondérale incarnée. Je parle du nouveau bien sûr.

Et pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'on lui fasse une mauvaise blague ? Demanda Lupin de son éternelle voix calme.

Il m'a humilié en public !

Humilié, reprit Black sceptique.

Est un bien grand mot, finit Celui-Qui-Devrait-S'-Acheter-Un-Peigne-Une-Bonne-Fois-Pour-Toute, je pense que « taquiner » conviendrait mieux.

Taquiner ! Cria mon ennemi juré d'une voix aiguë qui me déchira les tympans, il m'a renversé un bol de café _( brûlant, niark, niark, niark)_ sur la tête et tu appelles ça « taquiner » !

Tu l'avais bien cherché, rétorqua Mister Dents de Loup.

Je ne lui avais rien fait.

Un silence profond suivit cette déclaration.

Je vois pas ce que vous lui trouvez à ce gringalet.

Gringalet ! Il s'est vu lui ? Je préfère être un gringalet qu'un gros tas !

Ecoute, Peter, intervint Lupin, ton attitude de ce matin m'a plus qu'agacé. Je comprends la réaction de Webster. Si j'avais été lui, j'aurais fait pareil. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait parce que t'es mon ami et que je dois accepter tes défauts.

Il a raison, renchérit Celui-Qui-A-Toutes-Les-Filles-A-Ses-Pieds. Primo : je vois pas du tout l'intérêt de faire peur à un petit nouveau, deusio : c'était complètement stupide de ta part de parler d'une matière que tu ne maîtrises pas du tout et tertio : tu n'avais pas à nous mêler dans ton histoire. Les Maraudeurs ne sont pas là pour terroriser un gosse qui fait sa rentrée.

Mais, bredouilla le petit gros, et... et La règle d'or alors ?

Elle ne s'applique pas dans ce cas là, trancha Potter, et je tiens à te prévenir que si jamais en cherchant à te venger de ce cher Thomas _( parce que maintenant j'étais son « cher Thomas »)_ tu te fais proprement remettre en place de quelles que manières qu'il soit, nous ne te défendrons pas.

J'entendis un sanglot étouffé _( quand j'avais dit qu'il n'avait aucune dignité)_. Mon absence n'avait que trop durée. Avant d'en sortir, je me remémorai les paroles du vaniteux « ce gringalet ».

J'attrapai ma chemise que je n'avais pas encore enfilée et grâce à un sort _( de magie blanche!)_ j'en découpai les manches en faisant exprès de ne pas les couper d'une manière bien droite. Mes bras étaient nus et personnes ne pouvaient ne pas voir les muscles qui saillaient. Non, je n'étais pas un gringalet. J'eus un moment de doute, en voyant mon tatouage sur tout le bras droit : un serpent noir et feu s'enroulait tout le long pour finalement finir sur ma clavicule. Mais je désirais trop me venger pour penser à ça.

Je sortis de la pièce, enfumée par la douche chaude que je venais de prendre. J'avais attaché mes cheveux mouillés mais, comme d'habitude, des mèches rebelles tombaient sur mes yeux. Ca avait au moins l'avantage de dissimuler un peu mes yeux et leur couleur étrange. En effet, un cercle vert foncé entourait la couleur or de mes iris_ ( cela contribuait sûrement au fait que peu de personne pouvait supporter mon regard)_. Black poussa un énorme soupir _( exagéré)_. Je levai un sourcil interrogateur.

Tu me fais de l'ombre.

Sois plus explicite, rétorquai-je.

Avant c'était moi qui faisais tomber en pâmoison toutes les filles et depuis que t'es arrivé, mon cher Websy, au moins un huitième ne s'intéresse plus à moi, se plaignit Black.

J'imagine que dans ce un huitième ne se trouve que des filles défavorisées par la nature.

Exact ! S'écria Dents de Loup avec un grand sourire _( je comprenais maintenant l'expression sourire ravageur)_

Si tu veux , Petigrow, continuai-je en rivant mon regard dans le sien, je pourrai mener une enquête pour savoir s'il y a une fille dans ce un huitième assez folle ou simple d'esprit qui voudrait bien sortir avec toi.

Pourquoi tu m'agresses ! S'écria le vaniteux qui n'avait pas supporté plus d'une seconde mon regard.

La prochaine que vous aurez une de vos discussions passionnantes, pensez à insonoriser la pièce.

Sur ces dernières paroles, je sortis de la chambre. Avant de refermer la porte, je rajoutai à l'intention du petit gros.

Je tiens à te prévenir que je sais comment utiliser les écailles de dragon du Nord ou des lapis-lazuli pour composer une potion bien plus que dangereuse.

Cette fois-ci, je quittai pour de bon la chambre. Je descendis jusque dans la salle commune et allai m'installer dans un des canapés lorsque je vis Evans qui soupirait devant des feuilles manuscrites. Je m'assis en face d'elle et ne bougeai plus jusqu'à ce qu'elle lève les yeux.

Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Demanda-t-elle, irritée d'être ainsi dérangée.

M'excuser.

Elle prit cet air que je provoque à chaque fois que je lui parle.

Pourquoi ? Questionna-t-elle d'une voix adoucie.

J'ai pas été sympa avec toi et je voudrais pas que tu gardes une sale impression de moi.

Ah oui, je comprends mieux. Tu désires une image parfaite, une image de marque, cracha-t-elle.

Mon « image de marque » comme tu dis, je m'en contrefiche royalement. Non, ce que je veux, c'est qu'on soit ami ou qu'au moins on puisse se croiser sans se taper dessus.

Encore et toujours la même expression.

Excuses acceptées.

Sur quoi tu t'arraches les cheveux ? Demandai-je en jetant un coup d'œil sur ses devoirs.

C'était d'ailleurs sûrement la seule qui faisait ses devoirs le soir même de la rentrée.

Potions. Je suis vraiment nulle et il vaut mieux que je m'y mette dès maintenant si je ne veux pas avoir une sale note.

Si tu détestes tant cette matière, pourquoi l'as-tu gardée ?

Elle est obligatoire pour devenir Auror.

Je peux t'aider, je me débrouille plutôt bien.

J'ai entendu ça ce matin, rétorqua-t-elle.

Je la regardai intensément cherchant une quelconque trace de reproche en elle. Son sourire démentit mon hypothèse : les maraudeurs n'avaient pas été les seuls à apprécier la remise en place de ce cher Petigrow.

Alors besoin d'aide ?

Elle acquiesça et se mit à mes côtés pour qu'on puisse travailler.

Le lendemain_( après un réveil tout aussi difficile que la première fois)_ nous eûmes cours de DCFM. La professeur était une jeune femme qui ressemblait en tout point au petit gros. Elle devait mesurer aux alentours des 1m50 et ses cheveux blond et court accentuait son visage rebondi. Je me demandai bien comment elle avait pu affronter toutes les créatures qu'elle se vantait avoir combattues.

Mais son sujet préféré était les loups-garous. Pour elle, c n'était que des ales bêtes sanguinaires n'ayant à l'esprit qu'une idée : dévorer tous les humains qu'ils rencontraient. De plus _( toujours selon elle)_ on ne pouvait faire confiance à un hybride : tous étaient pernicieux, perfides, sournois. Elle finit son discours_ ( qui me lassait déjà)_ par un conseil _( qui ressemblait plus à un ordre)_ : ne jamais devenir ami avec un lycanthrope.

Bizarrement Black ne fit aucune blague _( c'était bien le premier cours où il n'intervenait pas)_. J'étais assise aux côtés de Evans qui , au lieu d'écouter, dessinait dans le coin de son parchemin. Plutôt étrange pour cette fille qui était le stéréotype même de la première de la classe.

J'imagine que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle en parle, lui soufflai-je à l'oreille.

C'est comme ça depuis la première année, soupira-t-elle. A tous les cours, elle nous fait son discours pendant aux moins dix minutes.

Pourquoi elle déteste tant ces pauvres loups-garous ?

Aucune idée. Il y en a qui dise qu'un membre de sa famille a été dévoré par un hybride. Mais j'en doute... Je pense que c'est de la haine gratuite, et c'est pas très malin de sa part.

Là se termina nos messes basses. Je sentis un regard posé sur moi. Je me retournai et vis que c'était Potter qui m'observai. Il avait l'air furieux _( pour une fois que c'était pas interloqué)_ et je compris vite que mon attitude avec Evans ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Le professeur termina son long et « passionnant » discours sur le danger que représente les loups-garous pour notre société et nous laissa sortir cinq minutes avant de commencer la deuxième heure.

A peine fus-je sortie de la salle de classe qu'un certain Potter me prit par le bras et chercha à m'entraîner dans un coin. Alors qu'il m'attirait à lui, je résistai et ne bougeai pas d'un pouce. Il me regarda noir.

Tu veux me parler ?

Ouais, grommela-t-il.

Alors, on va parler, mais n'essaye plus de me conduire de force. Compris ?

Je me dégageai de sa poigne tandis qu'il hochait de la tête. Nous nous éloignâmes du reste du groupe et entrâmes dans les toilettes _( pour garçon je vous rassure)_ .

Ecoute Thomas, j'ai rien contre toi, absolument rien, affirma-t-il. Mais j'apprécie pas quand on tourne autour de ma meuf.

C'était sa petite amie, première nouvelle.

Alors, continua Monsieur-Je-Suis-Jaloux-Et-Je-Prends-Mes-Rêves-Pour-La-Réalité, t'arrêtes tout de suite ton numéro de Dom Juan.

J'attendis et ne répondis rien. Un silence s'installa.

T'as fini ? Demandai-je et après l'avoir vu hocher de la tête. Bien, d'abord : tu ne sors pas avec Lily _( j'accentuai bien sur le prénom juste pour le voir pâlir puis rougir de colère car il était notoire que je nommai les personnes par leurs noms... ce que je peux être cruelle quand je veux...)_ ensuite : c'est pas en continuant comme tu le fais que tu y arriveras et enfin : je n'ai aucune envie de sortir avec notre chère tête rousse.

Il semblait abasourdi _( je ne sus jamais si c'était parce que je lui avais dit que sa méthode de drague était nulle ou parce que je lui avais annoncé que je n'éprouvais aucune attirance pour Evans)_

Ah, une dernière chose : moi non plus je n'ai rien contre toi et j'aimerais que ça continue.

On rejoignit les autres et on entra dans la salle.

Que te voulait Potter ? Il semblait très énervé. Me souffla Evans une fois installée.

Il est tout simplement jaloux, répondis-je.

Je la vis _( j'avoue avec surprise mais que, fidèle à moi-même et surtout à mon éducation, je ne laissai pas transparaître)_ rougir violemment. Tout espoir n'était pas perdu pour notre décoiffé local.

La prof nous détailla son programme pour l'année _( à vrai dire, je pouvais affirmer cela que grâce à l'aide de Lupin car je n'avais rien écouté)_.

A la fin du cours, elle se racla la gorge et nous déclara :

Les loups-garous sont des monstres que le ministère de la magie devrait parquer puis éradiquer.

Un frisson froid parcourut mon dos : le sortilège allait prendre fin et tout le monde verrait mes cicatrices, chose que je ne voulais absolument pas. Profitant de cette déclaration, je me levai, prête à partir. Dans cinq minutes, il n'y aurait plus de sortilège, plus de charme... je devais partir avant. La rondelette m'arrêta d'un signe de la main.

Monsieur... Webster, m'interpella-t-elle après avoir jeté un coup d'œil sur sa liste. A ce que je sache, le cours n'est pas encore fini, alors ayez l'obligeance de rester assis.

Bien, elle le prenait comme ça. La tension que j'avais accumulée depuis ma fuite de chez mon père explosa et ce fut sur cette pauvre professeur qu'elle retomba. A vrai dire sa façon de parler à propos des lycanthropes m'avait plus qu'énervée _( on aurait dit mon père avec les moldus)_.

Vous avez raison, Madame. Le cours n'est théoriquement pas fini mais en pratique... Voilà une toute autre affaire.

Elle avait décidé d'utiliser un langage soutenu pour me montrer sa supériorité, eh bien, elle ne serait pas déçue.

Je n'ai point l'intention de vous vexer, mais il est de mon devoir de vous faire part de ce qui m'interroge. Je ne voudrais point critiquer votre manière d'enseigner, loin de moi cette idée, mais simplement signaler que vous avez déjà tenu pareil discours, sur ces pauvres lycanthropes qui ont eu pour seul malheur de se faire mordre, maintes et maintes fois. Or donc, Madame, j'ose espérer que vous parviendrez à comprendre l'impérieux besoin où je me trouve de vous abandonner.

Laissant ma professeur coite, je sortis de la classe pour me précipiter aux toilettes_ ( heureusement désertes)_. Je déboutonnai rapidement ma chemise et vis dans le miroir qui me faisait face, ou plutôt dos, mes cicatrices réapparaîtrent peu à peu en même temps que la douleur. Le sortilège s'était estompé beaucoup plus vite que prévu sans que j'en sache les raisons. Si le sortilège avait été mal lancé _( comme ça pouvait être le cas vu mon état d'esprit et ma vivacité dès le matin)_, je pouvais toujours essayer de le relancer _( bien que je doutais de son efficacité)_. Il n'y eut aucun effet. Je montai rapidement jusqu'à la porte de la grosse Dame Rose et dis le mot de passe _( on ne peut pas faire plus niais : nounours au chocolat)_. Puis je grimpai quatre à quatre les escaliers pour enfin arriver dans ma chambre. Je trouvai un tee-shirt sans manches blanc et l'enfilai aussitôt. Même si la douleur était toujours présente, on ne verrait pas mes cicatrices.

Je rejoignis difficilement les portes de la grande salle, chaque fois que mon pied se posait sur le sol, une douleur parcourait tout mon dos comme si j'avais été brûlée à vif. Je pris une grande inspiration avant de pousser la porte _( il n'était pas question que l'on sache ma faiblesse.)_. je m'assis à ma place habituelle, en face de Lupin _( le vaniteux avait échangé de place avec son ami, apparemment je lui faisait peur, on se demande bien pourquoi... niark niark niark)_ à côté de Black.

T'as été génial ! S'écria Black à peine fus arrivée.

J'évitai de justesse une grande claque dans le dos, en m'asseyant. Black ne battit que de l'air.

Il a raison, approuva le décoiffé pas rancunier pour un sou, t'es le premier qui envoie sur les roses cette peau de vache et je t'avoue que ça me démangeait depuis un moment.

Alors pourquoi tu n'as rien fait ? Rétorquai-je.

C'est une amie à ma mère, soupira-t-il.

Mais maintenant, dit Lupin, elle va t'en vouloir à mort et tu n'auras plus jamais la paix.

Tu nous la joues à la Trelawney ? ironisai-je.

Les deux autres éclatèrent de rire, et c'est ainsi qu'ils m'acceptèrent mais je continues à me demander si c'était une bonne chose...

Je voudrais m'excuser au près de tous ceux qui :m'on écrit. J'essaye autant que possible de répondre, mais mon ordinateur a bugué, alors je ne pouvais plus rien faire. Bien sûr, me dira-t-on, je pourrais répondre ici, mais je n'aime pas faire ça !Désolée encore une fois, je vous promets que maintenant je répondrai tout le temps.

J'espère que ça vous plait toujours. Si oui, écrivez-moi ! Si non, écrivez-moi et dîtes moi ce qui ne va pas !


	8. 8

Maraudeurs et Compagnie

By Luppy Black

Chapitre 8 : Où ils découvrent mes cicatrices et où j'apprends que Potter a encore une chance avec Evans.

Je passai le reste de la journée à éviter les bousculades, les tapes de Black et la marche forcée. Après le cours de potions _( où j'aidai Evans avec plaisir et le vaniteux avec mauvaise foi mais je me vengeais en l'obligeant à découper les limaces en petits morceaux)_ les maraudeurs décidèrent de profiter du temps clément pour aller se poser près du lac _( et je fus obligée de suivre rien que pour avoir le plaisir de casser ma victime numéro 1)_.

Je fus contente de pouvoir enfin m'asseoir. Je me posai sur une grosse pierre tandis que les autres s'installèrent dans l'herbe. Comme à mon habitude, je restai en dehors de la conversation, je ne prenais même pas la peine de lancer de temps en temps des piques à l'un ou l'autre. Non, je savourais avec délectation ce moment de repos où je ne sentais pas du tout mes cicatrices puisque je ne bougeais pas d'un poil. Mais bien vite, je m'assombris en pensant à celui qui m'avait fait cela et m'imaginant son état, résultat je tremblai de tous mes membres. S'il y avait bien une chose que je ne supporterai pas, ce serait me retrouver devant lui.

Tout à coup, je sentis un bras se passer sous mes genoux et un autre, en passant par mon dos, m'attrapa par la taille. Sans que je puisse faire un geste, je me retrouvai soulevée dans les airs par Black.

Plus léger qu'un moineau qui n'a pas mangé depuis trois jours ! S'écria-t-il.

Tu me redescends tout de suite, ordonnai-je, à moins que tu désires mourir jeune.

Tu es sûr.

Black, lâche-moi tout de suite.

J'obéis à vos ordres, mon prince.

J'aurais dû me méfier, surtout lorsque je vis une lueur malicieuse apparaître dans ses yeux. Je regardai le sol lorsque je vis... de l'eau. Il m'avait portée jusqu'au bord du lac sans que je m'en rende compte.

Black, si tu fais...

Bon bain, me souffla-t-il.

Je sentis un frisson me parcourir. Puis il me laissa tomber. Je n'avais aucun moyen pour m'agripper et je savais parfaitement que j'allais tomber dans l'eau. Mais si j'étais sûre d'une chose c'était que je ne serais pas seule. Tout en tombant, je l'attrapai par la chemise l'attirant ainsi vers moi. Black n'eut d'autre possibilité que celle de me suivre. Je tombai dans l'eau. Dents de Loup avait bien choisi son endroit, la berge s'affaissait d'un coup sans faire de pente douce, résultat : l'eau était assez profonde pour que je n'aie pas pied. Je ressortis aussitôt la tête de l'eau et m'agrippai au rare touffe d'herbes qui bordaient la berge. Je me hissai ruisselante sur la terre ferme sous les rires des trois autres maraudeurs.

Effectivement, c'est hilarant, grognai-je.

Ce qui ne fit que renforcer leurs rires. Je me tournai, les ignorant royalement, et cherchai Black du regard. Je le vis réapparaître.

Elle est gelée, s'écria-t-il

Je lui tendis la main pour l'aider à sortir de l'eau. Ce que je trouvai étrange c'était que les rires avaient cessé. Mais ne pensant qu'à ma vengeance, je ne leur jetai pas un regard. Lorsque Black l'eut attrapée avec un remerciement et se fut hisser sur la berge, je lui murmurai :

Vengeance.

Je l'entendis souffler un faible « non » avant de le renvoyer dans le lac d'une simple poussée de main.

Je revenais vers les autres, morte de froid et les lèvres bleuies, mais ravie, je l'avais eu ma vengeance !

Soit vous m'expliquez ce qui se passe, dis-je, soit vous arrêtez tout de suite de me regarder avec ces yeux de merlan fris.

C'est quoi ces cicatrices sur ton dos ? Demanda Lupin après au moins une minute de silence pesant.

Je déglutis. Comment avaient-ils pu les voir ? Puis je me rappelai ma chemise blanche trempée ainsi que mon tee-shirt. Ils étaient devenus transparents.

Et cette bande ? Ajouta Potter.

Je restai un moment sans rien dire. Des larmes de rage montèrent à mes yeux. Je m'interdis de pleurer : cela faisait 12 ans que je ne pleurais plus, ce n'était pas maintenant que cela allait recommencer. Je sentis un bras se poser sur mon épaule. C'était Black, tout aussi mouillé que moi, mais lui, arborait un grand sourire.

Franchement, Thomas, t'abuses ! Dit-il en éclatant de rire. T'as jamais appris que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid ? D'ailleurs, tu serais pas un peu gelé toi ? Tiens, attrape.

Il me tendit sa cape qui était restée tranquillement sur l'herbe.

Et toi ? réussis-je à dire.

T'inquiète pas pour. Mais vu ton gabarit, j'ai peur que pour le moindre petit rhume tu te retrouves alité pour deux semaines.

N'importe quoi, grommelai-je , mais j'acceptai quand même avec soulagement la cape chaude sur mes épaules.

Le silence s'installa, que le vaniteux s'empressa de rompre.

Hey, Thomas, tu ne nous as toujours pas dit ce que c'était ces marques rouges sur ton dos.

Je le foudroyai aussitôt du regard.

Alors ? renchérit le décoiffé.

Est-ce que je te demande, Petigrow, pourquoi tu fais pas de régime ? Et à toi Potter, pourquoi tu t'achètes pas une bonne fois pour toutes un peigne ? Et à toi Lupin, pourquoi t'as toujours l'air malade ? Et enfin à toi, Black, pourquoi tu te sens obligé d'enchaîner conquête sur conquêtes ? Non, alors laissez-moi tranquille !

Tu peux nous faire confiance, tenta le petit gros.

Te faire confiance ? A toi ?

J'éclatai de rire.

Qui me dit qu'en voulant impressionner un première année, tu ne vas pas lui dire que tu connais un mec qui s'est fait tellement de fois tabasser jusqu'au sang par son père qu'il gardera toujours des cicatrices douloureuses et impossible à soigner ? Comment pourrais-je faire confiance à un mec comme toi ? Tu m'expliques.

Je me levai furieuse contre moi-même _( 1 : Black m'avait eue par surprise, 2 : ils avaient vu mes cicatrices et 3 : je leur avais raconté un peu de mon histoire)_

Cela s'était passé il y a deux semaines. Depuis les Maraudeurs avaient pris grand soin de ne pas parler de mon dos et Black ne me donnait plus de ces grandes tapes _(un vrai soulagement !)_. Potter continuait à draguer et faire de grandes déclarations à Evans qui s'en fichait royalement. Je comprenais de plus en plus le décoiffé.

Je fréquentai beaucoup Evans et en plus d'être très jolie, elle était intelligente, drôle et facile à vivre. Chaque soir nous nous retrouvions dans la salle commune des préfets en chef, le motif officiel était les devoirs, mais généralement, Evans et moi parlions de chose et d'autre. En fait, c'était plus elle qui parlait. J'appris que depuis qu'elle était à Poudlard, elle n'avait jamais eu de véritable amie, j'en déduisis qu'elle avait besoin d'un confident Je me demandais quelle serait sa réaction si elle apprenait que j'étais une fille.

Un soir, elle me confia qu'elle aimait beaucoup Potter. Je dus avoir l'air étonné puisqu'elle s'empressa d'ajouter :

C'est vrai : il est mignon, il est drôle et surtout c'est pas un crétin fini.

Alors pourquoi tu ne sors pas avec lui ?

Quand il me parle, je vois plus le garçon que je viens de te décrire

Je fronçai les sourcils, ce qui la força à m'expliquer :

Quand il me parle, son sourire devient faux et il ne pense plus qu'à une chose c'est de réussir à introduire dans la conversation qu'il est riche, capitaine de Quidditch, et premier de l'école. Je l'observe quand il est avec vous, il est beaucoup plus naturel : j'apprécie ce garçon là... Pas celui qui me drague. Si je pouvais avoir une conversation pour une fois normale avec lui, soupira-t-elle, et surtout si je comprenais pourquoi il se conduit ainsi.

C'est plutôt simple, répondis-je en ne quittant pas des yeux le parchemin que j'étais en train de lire _( celui de Evans pour un devoir de potions)_. Il a été habitué à ce que les filles le voient comme le beau gosse de riche qui plus est capitaine de Gryffondors, alors il ne voit que ça en lui qui pourrait attirer les filles. Il a bien compris que tu étais différente mais il ne sait pas faire autrement. Là tu as une faute, c'est racine de Turlupi et pas de Lupipo, ne confonds jamais si tu ne veux pas que ton chaudron fonde. Aide-le à se comporter naturellement, à ne pas jouer la comédie. Je te dis pas que ce sera facile, mais tu peux toujours essayer.

C'était la première fois que je parlais autant. Normalement, je disais qu'une ou deux petites phrases. Souvent nous passions des heures sans rien dire, nous contentant de la présence de l'autre.

Potter est un mec génial, continuai-je, je sais qu'il a du mal à se comporter de manière naturelle avec les filles, mais je peux t'assurer qu'il est vraiment amoureux de toi.

Elle me lança un regard interrogateur.

Il n'y a qu'à voir les tonnes de questions qu'il me pose quand je reviens d'une soirée avec toi.

T ' ES MALADE !!! S'écria Potter. Pourquoi tu lui as que je te questionnai !... Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit après ?

Rien.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, complètement déprimé.

Mais elle est très jolie quand elle rougit, ajoutai-je.

Black passa à côté de moi et me souffla dans l'oreille

T'abuses Thomas, t'aurais pu lui dire ça avant toutes choses.

Et où aurais été le plaisir ?

Il me sourit, et en m'approuvant il sortit de la chambre.

J'allai dans la salle de bains pour me changer, et je sortis quelques minutes plus tard pour m'installer dans mon lit. La lune était pleine et lumineuse, elle m'éclairait à travers la fenêtre. Je fis un mouvement pour fermer les volets, pour ensuite me rappeler que Black les avait cassés un jour de grande joie, une fille de Serdaigle avait accepté enfin de sortir avec lui.

Une dernière chose, Potter. Evans n'en a rien à foutre de ta richesse, de ton poste dans l'équipe de Gryffondors, et que tu fasses parti des Maraudeurs, alors la prochaine fois, parle-lui d'autre chose...même si c'est du temps, ce sera toujours mieux.

Vers deux heures du matin, je me réveillai. Dents de Loup, Celui-Qui-N'-A-Toujours-Pas-Acheté-Un-Peigne, et le petit gros s'habillaient en essayant de faire le moins de bruit. Je continuai à faire semblant de dormir respectant leur envie de ne pas se faire remarquer _( même s'ils n'y arrivaient absolument pas, car j'avais entendu plus d'un cri étouffé, apparemment, Black s'était pris la commode, et le vaniteux avait ouvert la porte de la salle de bains au lieu de celle de la chambre, alors dans le genre discret... on peut mieux faire) _? je ne m'inquiétais pas plus, persuadée qu'ils devaient préparer une de leurs blagues bien maraudiennes. Mais le sommeil refusait de revenir. Je bougeai dans mon lit cherchant une position confortable. Mes cicatrices me faisaient maintenant beaucoup moins mal la nuit, car Lupin, le lendemain de l'après-midi près du lac, m'avait tendue un pot de pommade sans dire un mot _( je le soupçonnai de savoir pour le sortilège durant le jour)_.

Je me levai, et après m'être habillée, je décidai de sortir dans le parc en évitant soigneusement concierge et fantômes. Je me baladai à la lisière de la forêt interdite quand des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre. Je me retournai pour voir une Evans échevelée, les cheveux en bataille, le chemisier qu'à moitié boutonnée, et la jupe de travers.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors à trois heures du matin, Thomas ?

Je voulais prendre l'air.

Je me retournai et continuai à marcher. Evans m'avait dérangée dans mes pensées, chose que je détestais _( mais je ne voulais pas non plus m'énerver contre elle)_

Tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici ! Rentres tout de suite avec moi.

Enlève-moi des points si tu veux, mais j'ai envie de rester dehors.

Comme si j'allais retirer des points à ma propre maison, soupira-t-elle. On en perd déjà assez avec les Maraude...

Chut, la coupai-je.

Il y avait eu un craquement sonore dans la forêt et je vis deux ombres passées si vite que je me demandai si je n'avais pas rêvé.

Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

Elle se mit à mes côtés, et elle aussi scruta la forêt. Mais, même si la lune nous éclairait, la forêt était trop sombre pour qu'on puisse y distinguer quoi que ce soit. Evans poussa un cri au moment où une masse immense en sortit. Je déglutis difficilement en m'apercevant qu'il s'agissait d'un loup-garou, un vrai !


	9. 9

Maraudeurs et Compagnie

By Luppy Black

Chapitre 9 : Où Evans et moi faisons une rencontre...

Il était immense, et bien que je sache très bien qu'il était humain la plupart du temps, je ne pus m'empêcher à penser à des sorts de magie noire capable de le neutraliser ou même de le tuer. Quand j'y repense, j'éprouve un certaine honte. Pour ma défense, il faut avouer qu'il était bien plus qu'impressionnant. Ses yeux jaunes qui ne nous quittaient pas étaient emplis de bestialité, sa gueule, énorme, était grande ouverte nous laissant voir des dents plus que terrifiantes. Il pouvait nous briser en seul coup de mâchoires et je ne vous parle pas des griffes qui étaient capables de couper en deux un jeune arbre.

Le loup-garou nous observa un instant qui me parut une éternité mais qui ne dura pas une seconde. Il sauta dans l'intention d'atterrir sur nous, bien qu'Evans était sa principale cible. En moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire, je me transformai en animagus et m'interposai. Le choc entre nos deux corps fut rude et mon dos en ressenti les effets. Evans restait pétrifiée tandis que je grondai contre l'hybride. J'étais placée entre lui et mon amie, prête à bondir encore une fois s'il le fallait. Je rugis à l'encontre du lycanthrope. Soudain, un cerf et un chien surgirent des bois et repoussèrent le loup-garou. Je remarquai qu'entre les cornes du cerf, se trouvait un rat qui tentait de s'accrocher comme il pouvait. Drôle d'équipe à vrai dire. Lorsque je fus sûre que le loup-garou ne nous attaquerait plus, je passai entre les jambes d'Evans qui ne bougeait toujours pas, la forçant à s'asseoir sur mon dos. Puis, je m'élançai le plus rapidement possible vers l'entrée du château. Un fois, Evans déposée, je me retransformai en humaine.

Tu... Tu es un animagus et... Il y a un loup-garou à Poudlard accompagné d'un chien et d'un cerf, réussit-elle à articuler.

Apparemment, elle n'avait pas vu le rat.

Tu es perspicace, rétorquai-je en retrouvant mon esprit sarcastique.

Tu... Tu es un tigre.

C'est mieux qu'une mouche, tu ne crois pas ?

Il y eut un moment de silence. Je m'inquiétai pour mon amie, et tentai d'apercevoir son visage, mais la lune était à présent cachée par de gros nuages.

Tu m'as sauvée la vie, dit-elle après un moment de silence ;

Je n'allais pas laisser Poudlard perdre sa meilleure préfète en chef.

Elle eut un petit rire bref.

J'imagine, reprit-elle, que tu n'es pas inscrit sur les listes du Ministère ?

Je voyais mal : Elvisa Jedusor- animagus- tigre, dans les dossiers du ministre de la magie.

Quelle liste ? Demandai-je feignant l'ignorance.

Laisse tomber, soupira-t-elle, mais je la sentis plus amusée qu'exaspérée.

A ce moment, le cerf et le chien arrivèrent précipitamment _( le rat n'était plus présent)_. Une fois à notre hauteur, ils se transformèrent en Potter et Black. Le Décoiffé m'attrapa la main et me murmura un faible « merci » avant de me lâcher pour prendre Evans dans ses bras à qui l'étreinte ne semblait pas la déranger. Elle se pelotonna contre le torse de Potter et pleura. Dans un même mouvement, Black et moi nous détournâmes de la scène.

Alors comme ça t'es un tigre, dit-il après un petit moment de silence.

Et toi un chien _( d'où les canines plus longues !)_.

Cool, sourit-il.

C'est qui le rat ?

Peter.

J'aurais du m'en douter.

Où est le loup-garou ? Demandai-je avec mon éternel esprit pratique.

On l'a ramené dans la cabane hurlante, sous le saule cogneur.

C'est Lupin ?

Il sembla hésiter, mal à l'aise.

T'inquiète, je dirais rien.

T'es un type bien.

Je commence à le savoir.

N'importe qui aurait pu penser que je ne pensais qu'à une chose : me vanter _( même vous, vous pouvez penser cela)_ mais Black comprenait mon humour et l'appréciait.

T'as de sacrés réflexes. Impressionnant, tu t'es transformé en moins d'une seconde.

Merci.

Evans et Potter se séparèrent _(enfin ! )_ gênés de s'être comportés ainsi surtout devant nous.

On reparlera de tout ça, demain. Allez-vous occuper du loup-garou.

Mais...Tenta Potter.

T'inquiète, je ramène Evans.

C'est que, murmura-t-il hésitant.

Je peux la défendre... Je crois que je l'ai plutôt bien prouvé tout à l'heure, non ? Viens Evans.

A demain, souffla-t-elle aux deux autres.

Je la raccompagnai jusqu'à sa chambre, ne rêvant que d'une chose m'allonger sur mon lit. Je revenais le plus rapidement possible dans ma chambre, et m'endormis comme une masse, ne me préoccupant pas du léger picotement que j'avais au ventre. Heureusement, pensais-je avant de m'endormir, que demain c'est dimanche, je vais pouvoir dormir le plus possible.

Je me réveillai le lendemain et lançai immédiatement le sort pour mon dos, mais je ressentais encore une douleur au niveau du ventre.. je descendis tant bien que mal de mon lit et soulevai ma chemise _( la veille, j'étais trop épuisée pour me changer)_. J'entendis deux cris étouffés et un perçant _(encore ce sale rat)_. Les trois maraudeurs étaient assis sur le lit de Black et regardaient mon ventre, horrifiés. Je baissai les yeux et vit trois marques de griffes. Le loup-garou m'avait touchée et je n'avais rien vu ni senti. Le sang qui avait séché pendant la nuit, donnait un aspect encore plus effrayant à la blessure _( en bref : j'accumulais)_.

J'aurais pu me faire mordre, dis-je avant de m'enfermer dans la salle de bains.

Je nettoyai et désinfectai la plaie qui se remit à saigner. En effet, la croûte qui s'était formé était trop fine pour supporter le nettoyage de la blessure. Trois marques rouges parcouraient mon ventre juste avant le nombril. J'essayai de mettre une bande, mais chacun de mes gestes me causaient un mal de chien _( désolée Black)_. Je ressortis.

Besoin d'aide, annonçai-je en soulevant ma chemise. Quelqu'un doit bander les plaies.

Le petit gros recula craintivement et Potter détourna le regard.

Lâcheurs, grogna Black en se levant.

Il me prit la bande des mains et commença à entourer mon ventre.

Serre, murmurai-je au bout d'un moment.

Tu... Tu es sûre ? Me demanda-t-il en croisant mon regard.

Je te rassures, je suis pas maso, mais il faut bien le faire.

Il posa délicatement sa main sur mon ventre et je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner à ce contact. Je sentais son souffle sur moi et me troublai à ce contact. Lorsque je recroisai ses yeux qu'il avait baissé pour regarder ce qu'il faisait, je m'aperçus que lui aussi était dans le même état que moi. Mais que se passait-il ?

Excuses-moi, murmura-t-il.

Avant que d'avoir le temps de bien saisir de quoi il voulait parler, il serra la bande. Je fermai les yeux, et levai mon visage au plafond, mes mâchoires était serrées au maximum, j'en avais presque mal mais pour rien au monde je ne voulais crier ni même pleurer.

Ce n'est pas toujours une faiblesse que de pleurer, me souffla-t-il.

Pour moi, si, rétorquai-je sèchement. Désolée, je voulais pas te parler comme ça.

Là je ne me reconnaissais plus. J'avais toujours réussi à garder une voix neutre même dans les pires moments et jamais, au grand jamais, je ne me suis excusée.

Il finit de placer la bande sur mon ventre et je me laissai tomber sur le lit du petit gros _( qui eut la bonne idée de rien dire)_. Je respirai _( non, je haletai)_ le plus profondément possible pour tenter de calmer la douleur qui envahissait tout mon corps.

Black évitait le plus possible mon regard. Etait-ce à cause de mon ton de voix de tout à l'heure ? Non, je me rendais compte que cela faisait deux ou trois jours qu'il avait arrêté d me prendre dans ses bras _( comme il le faisait avec tout le monde)_ ou de me faire de grandes déclarations _( sa spécialité, surtout avec Potter)_. Depuis environ trois jours, il était plus distant et je ne comprenais absolument pas pourquoi.

Potter, lui, me dévisageait avec une grimace _( il devait souffrir pour moi)_ quant au petit gros, il regardait tout sauf moi _( mais cette attitude n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, c'était tous les jours comme ça)_.

T'es allée voir Evans, ce matin ? demandai-je.

On t'attendait, répondit Potter, Lupin veut te parler... Enfin s'il est réveillé.

Alors, allons-y maintenant.

Je me levai et chancelai. Black s'approcha aussitôt et me soutint en passant mon bras sur ses épaules et le sien m'entoura par la taille _( encore ces satanés frissons)_.

T'es sûr que tu devrais pas prendre un peu de repos avant ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

Ecoute, j'en connais un rayon sur les lycanthropes, mais je tiens à m'assurer que seule une morsure peut amener une transformation. Ca ira, ajoutai-je en croisant son regard inquiet.

Je me dégageai de ses bras et ressentis une impression de vide, j'étais bien avec lui. Je secouai la tête, c'était pas le moment de penser à ça. J'avançai d'un pas qui se voulait assuré _( mais je ne savais pas trop ce que cela donnait)_. Je fus suivie des trois autres qui faisaient grise-mine sans que j'en sache la raison _( j'étais surtout concentrée sur le fait de ne pas m'effondrer sur le sol)_. On arriva enfin au tableau qui gardait l'entrée des chambres des deux préfets en chefs. Je m'adossai sur le mur feignant ma nonchalance habituelle _( que j'étais loin d'éprouver à ce moment là)_ mais seuls les niais pouvaient panser cela, car ma respiration haletante et les gouttes de sueur sur mon front mettaient en échec ma volonté de paraître en forme. Potter frappa sur le tableau s'impatientant car personne ne répondait. Il me jetait de fréquent coups d'œil inquiets s'attendant à ce que je m'évanouisse au moindre instant et c'est ce que j'aurais fait si Evans n'avait pas finalement ouvrit la porte.

Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle en nous voyant tous.

Puis on regard s'arrêta sur moi.

Thomas ! Ca va ? Viens t'asseoir ! Dépêches-toi !

Je quittai à regrets mon mur et pénétrai dans la salle commune pour me laisser tomber sur un fauteuil rouge. Evans posa sa main sur mon front.

Mais tu es brûlant de fièvre ! Quelle idée de te lever. Et vous trois, s'écria-t-elle en se tournant vers les maraudeurs qui se ratatinèrent devant une Evans furieuse, vous auriez pu l'obliger à rester se coucher, espèces d'inconscients !

Parce que toi, t'as déjà réussi à obliger Thomas de faire quelque chose ? Demanda Black ironique.

Sans répondre, elle tourna les talons pour entrer dans sa chambre.

T'abuses, Sirius.

Si on peut même plus rire, mon cher Jamesie, à quoi sert donc la vie ?

M'appelles pas comme ça, **Si'**.

Tu vas le regretter **Jimmy.**

Continues comme ça...

Potter ne finit pas sa phrase. Evans revenait avec une couverture dans les bras qu'elle posa sur moi. Je n'eus même pas la force de protester. Potter me lança un regard noir _( encore et toujours jaloux)_ mais après un coup de coude de Black, il sembla se rappeler mon état. Je devais lui faire trop pitié pour mériter sa jalousie.

Va chercher ton chaudron, réussis-je à dire à Evans.

Parle plus fort, je n'ai pas entendu.

J'avais l'impression que c'était elle qui parlait trop fort. Le moindre des bruits résonnaient dans ma tête, me donnant une migraine.

Ton chaudron.

Pour quoi faire ?

Discute pas. Amènes ton chaudron.

Elle hocha de la tête et repartit dans sa chambre au même moment Lupin sortait de la sienne.

Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix encore endormie.

Je lui en voulus sur le moment. Je souffrais au point de m'évanouir et lui... Dormait. Mais lorsqu'il me vit, il retint à peine un cri.

Je t'ai mordu ? S'inquiéta-t-il en s'agenouillant à mes pieds.

L'inquiétude et le remords se lisait sur son visage.

Seulement griffé. As-tu des feuilles d'Opica avec toi ?

Oui, mais...

Vas les chercher avec du jus de cerise, beaucoup d'eau, des écailles de dragon du Nord _( je vis le vaniteux tressaillir)_ et de l'écorce de saule.

Thomas, tu te rends bien compte que...

Rémus _( première fois que je l'appelai par son prénom... c'est dire mon état)_... Tu es le meilleur en potions.

Après toi, coupa-t-il.

Tu vois, là, je suis pas trop en forme. Alors tu vas faire cette potion. Je suis sûre que tu l'as déjà faite plusieurs fois, non ?

Je suis fatigué, je risque de me tromper.

C'est ça où aller voir Pomfresh et vas-y pour lui expliquer que j'ai été griffée par un loup-garou. On serait tous les deux dans une...

J'ai le chaudron, annonça Evans.

Prends la direction de la potion.

Si on met trop d'écaille ou d'écorce, tu peux...

Tu vas le faire et me laisser dormir.

Je ne veux pas.

Tu préfères que ce soit Petigrow qui s'en charge ? Ironisai-je.

Il secoua la tête et je m'évanouis.

Lorsque je repris conscience, un verre plein d'une mixture à l'aspect repoussant était à côté de moi.

Il faut que tu boives, me dit doucement Evans penchée sur moi.

Je n'avais même pas la force de tendre la main, alors boire... Black le comprit et prit la potion, il me la mit au niveau de la bouche et me força à l'ingérer _( beurk)_. Je replongeai dans l'inconscience.


	10. 10

Maraudeurs et Compagnie

By Luppy Black

Chapitre 10 : Où j'en sais un peu plus sur les Maraudeurs, où les liens se raffermissent.

Je me réveillai qu'au bout d'une heure. Ma tête ne me faisait plus mal, je n'avais plus de fièvre et mon ventre ne faisait que me picoter. Je m'étirai et ouvris finalement les yeux pour voir tous les visages de mes amis penchés sur moi avec inquiétude.

Salut, dis-je.

Evans sourit et les larmes aux yeux me serra dans ses bras.

Tu m'as fait une belle frayeur. Ne recommence plus jamais ça !

Je ne sus que répondre, non pas parce que sa phrase m'interpellaient mais parce que jamais je n'avais connu une telle étreinte _( c'était pas le point fort de mon père les marques d'affections : à moins que pour lui les Doloris expriment tout l'amour qu'il avait pour moi)_. Je tentai de me lever, rouge comme une pivoine, mais aussitôt plusieurs mains m'obligèrent à rester assise.

Il faut que tu te reposes, me dit Lupin.

Il faut qu'on parle, rétorquai-je.

Il a raison, approuva Evans. On ne désire pas savoir tous vos petits secrets, mais au moins les grandes lignes.

Ce fut Lupin qui se chargea de raconter l'histoire des Maraudeurs depuis le début, tandis que ses amis ajoutaient de temps en temps des détails. J'avais cette étrange impression qu'ils étaient soulagés de nous expliquer, comme si leurs secrets étaient devenus trop lourds à porter. Evans et moi écoutions attentivement, captivées par ce récit digne d'un roman d'aventures.

Ils avaient formé les Maraudeurs en première année, lassé par les regards supérieurs que leurs lançaient les autres. Bien décidés à être respectés pour leurs exploits, ils commencèrent leurs tours faisant rires plus d'un. Mais un jour un septième année s'était moqué d'eux, grand bien mal lui en prit. Deux semaines plus tard, il implorait leur pardon. Ainsi commença la réputation des Maraudeurs, plus personne n'osait les ennuyer. Ils devinrent les premières années les plus célèbres de l'histoire de Poudlard, car en plus de faire rire tout le monde, ils étaient aussi les premiers en cours _( sauf le petit gros)_.

Au cours de la deuxième année, ils comprirent que Lupin était un loup-garou. Ils s'étaient alors efforcés de trouver un moyen d'accompagner leur ami durant les nuits de pleine lune car ils ne supportaient plus de le savoir enfermer.

Enfermé ? S'étonna Evans.

Une porte se referme derrière moi lorsque je vais sous le saule cogneur, et il n'est possible que de l'ouvrir de l'extérieur.

Mais c'est affreux et inhumain ! Se récria-t-elle.

C'est que je suis, rétorqua-t-il glacial.

C'est vrai.

Je fus foudroyé du regard par trois paires d'yeux.

Mais que durant les nuits de pleine lune, continuai-je, indifférente aux autres. Là est la différence entre toi et Voldemort.

Pourquoi avais-je fait cette comparaison ? A vrai dire, je n'en avais aucune idée. Mais elle eut l'effet escompté sur notre loup-garou local qui, lorsqu'il continua à parler, était beaucoup moins amer.

Black avait alors eu l'idée de devenir des animagi et cela lors de leur troisième année. En effet, les lycanthropes ne s'attaquent qu'aux humains. Lupin nous expliqua qu'accompagné par ses amis, il perdait un peu de sa bestialité. Tous les soirs de pleine lune, ils le rejoignaient et ils partaient dans la forêt interdite en évitant soigneusement la cabane d'Hagrid, car l'odeur humaine rendait presque fou Lupin.

Ce n'est qu'au début de leur cinquième année, qu'ils devinrent des animagi accompli, pouvant contrôler leur transformation et le temps de celle-ci. Cette même année, Black quitta sa famille définitivement et n'a depuis aucun contact avec elle _( j'avais appris cette information presque à leur insu)_. Il passait à présent tout l'été chez les Potter où il plantait sa tente dans le jardin. Les Potter l'avait accepté comme un second fils qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu.

Lupin n'avait qu'une seule peur, celle de mordre quelqu'un mais il ne pouvait pas résister à l'appel du dehors, ce besoin de se dépenser qu'il éprouvait à chaque fois. Il ne supportait plus être enfermé, il en devenait presque fou et plusieurs fois, il s'était réveillé le lendemain plein de bleus et même de griffure. Ses trois amis avaient fini d le convaincre de passer la nuit dehors en lui assurant qu'ils pouvaient le repousser si jamais il attaquait quelqu'un.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de parler ; l'heure du repas était depuis longtemps passée et nous avions brillé par notre absence. La faim nous tenaillait tous comme nous l'assurait le gargouillement de nos ventres.

Black et Potter se levèrent nous assurant qu'ils allaient revenir avec de la nourriture.

Profitant d'être quasiment seuls _( Evans et Petigrow parlait d'un prochain bal)_, Lupin s'assit à mes côtés.

Ta blessure ?

Ne me fais plus mal.

Quand je pense que j'aurais pu te mordre, soupira-t-il.

Mais tu ne l'as pas fait alors pas besoin de te ronger les sangs pour ça.

Tu auras des cicatrices.

Une de plus ou une de moins, rétorquai-je d'un ton détaché. En plus, les plaies ne sont pas profondes... Tu n'as pas fait pire que mon père, c'est déjà ça. Avec les bonnes pommades, dans peu de temps, il n'y paraîtra plus rien.

Tu n'aurais pas du attendre le lendemain pour t'en occuper, me reprocha-t-il.

J'étais fatiguée hier, et puis tu es dans ta forme animale, tu n'as pas les mêmes perceptions. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que le tigre ne pense qu'à sa survie et quand il sera sûr d'être sauf, il s'occupera alors de ses blessures. Mais la confrontation avec toi, puis cette course dans le parc m'avaient achevée, je ne voulais plus qu'une chose : un lit.

Il y a un truc qui m'étonne.

T'es sûr que ça ne t'interloques pas, plutôt ?

Pardon ?

Non, rien, je délire. Qu'est-ce qui t'étonnes ?

Tu n'es pas un tigre...

Première nouvelle, ironisai-je.

Tu es une tigresse, finit-il comme s'il ne m'avait pas entendue. Pourquoi ?

Demandes à Trelawney, elle t'apportera une réponse beaucoup plus passionnante que la mienne.

Il m'observa un instant, puis acceptant mon silence, il hocha la tête. Au même moment, un coup sec se fit entendre et Evans se leva pour aller ouvrir à Black et Potter, les bras chargés. Ils déposèrent les victuailles sur la table. Un plat était rempli de frites et de jambon blanc, l'autre de fruits et le dernier de pâtisserie et pour couronner le tout deux litres de bièrreabeure _( boisson favorite de mon père)_. Le repas se passa joyeusement. Potter semblait avoir décidé d'abandonner sa méthode de drague à trois francs six sous pour se comporter naturellement au plus grand plaisir d'Evans. De temps en temps, la mauvaise habitude mais un léger froncement de sourcils de sa dulcinée le faisait s'arrêter aussitôt. Black et Petigrow s'étaient engagé dans une discussion portant sur une soirée dansante. J'étais complètement à part _( car je n'écoutais même pas)_. Mes paupières se faisaient de plus en plus lourdes et le sommeil m'envahissait peu à peu, car si la potion avait fait descendre la fièvre et atténuer la douleur, il me fallait quand même un sommeil réparateur et je ne tardais pas à le trouver. Je sentis vaguement quelqu'un me soulever et j'entendis des bribes de paroles.

...tout léger

...ne le réveille pas, Sirius.

Je reste ici.

Moi aussi.

...vous rejoindrai plus ...

Je refusai d'ouvrir les yeux et me blottis contre un torse musclé. Je ne me souvins plus rien après cela et ce fut Black qui m'expliqua qu'il m'avait ramenée dans notre chambre et m'avait mise au lit. Je soupirai de soulagement quand je sus qu'il n'avait pas essayé de me déshabiller _( quelle n'aurait pas été sa surprise en découvrant ma –petite- poitrine)_. Je passai le reste de mon dimanche à dormir. De temps en temps j'ouvrai les yeux, mais pour mieux les refermer ensuite.

Je ne me réveillai vraiment que le lendemain matin. Le sort sur mon dos étant lancé, je me levai et regardai mon ventre. Les plaies étaient bien propres et la croûte formée paraissait solide. Je passai une pommade que Lupin m'avait donnée et me changeai dans la salle de bain. Je n'avais que trois chemises blanches : une était au sale _( le petit gros avait fait exploser sa potion et c'était moi qui avait reçu toute la substance verdâtre)_, l'autre était déchirée par des griffes de loup-garou _( on dit merci à Lupin)_, et la dernière n'avait pas de manches_ ( là, c'était à cause de mon orgueil légendaire)_. Le choix fut facile entre me balader le ventre à l'air ou les bras nus. Je sorti donc de la salle de bain avec ma chemise sans manches.

Black ?

Ouais, grommela-t-il mal réveillé.

Tu m'aides ?

Il attrapa la bande et m'entoura le ventre.

Je ... Je serre ? Murmura-t-il mal à l'aise.

Tu lis dans mes pensées, eus-je la force de sourire.

Il me regarda alors dans les yeux mais les détourna rapidement de peur que je lise _(mais quoi ?)_ en lui. Lorsqu'il serra la bande, la douleur bien qu'assez forte, fut minime par rapport à celle de la veille.

Black ? Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

C'était bien une première : je m'inquiétai pour quelqu'un !

Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser cette question ! Comme si, moi, Sirius Black pouvait ne pas se sentir bien !

Il m'avait dit cela avec un grand sourire mais la lueur malicieuse, normalement présente, n'était pas dans ces yeux.

Nous descendîmes tous dans la grande salle et une journée comme les autres commença. Il n'y avait qu'un élément nouveau : Evans. L'histoire de la veille et l'avant veille l'avait rapprochée des Maraudeurs et surtout d'un certain décoiffé à lunette. Comme quoi...


	11. 11

Maraudeurs et Compagnie

By Luppy Black

Chapitre 11 : Où j'apprends une nouvelle terrible et où j'accepte la proposition de Black et Potter.

Alors que je prenais une gorgée de café, Petigrow me dit :

Alors, tu es prêt pour le bal de samedi ?

Je recrachai immédiatement ce que je venais de prendre. Ils me regardèrent tous interloqués _(... soupir...)_ car jamais ils ne m'avaient vu perdre le contrôle de mes sentiments. J'attrapai ma serviette et essayai tant que bien que mal d'enlever le café qui s'incrustait sur ma dernière chemise propre. Trop habituée à me voir serein, ou le paraître, Evans s'inquiéta immédiatement.

Thomas, tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

Black me sourit ironiquement, se remémorant notre conversation.

T'inquiètes Evans, j'étais juste... étonnée. Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un bal. D'ailleurs pourquoi un bal ?

Faudrait se réveiller, là, se moqua Potter, c'est Halloween.

Toi, grognai-je, occupe-toi de ta petite amie au lieu de te foutre de moi.

Potter devint rouge comme une pivoine ainsi qu'Evans. Au moins, il réfléchirait à deux fois avant de me lancer une pique. Je tendis mon bras pour attraper la carafe emplie de café, lorsque je vis que le petit gros regardait avec attention et curiosité mon tatouage.

Il y a un problème ? Demandai-je glaciale, en arrêtant mon geste.

Non, non, assura-t-il tremblant de peur, je me demandai si... si c'était un vrai.

Dans le genre débile...

Non, je me colle un autocollant tous les matins, ironisai-je. Tu sais pas que j'adore me rendre encore plus laid que je ne le suis ! Tu crois vraiment que ça me fait plaisir d'avoir ce truc sur mon bras ! Franchement, je me demande bien comment tu as pu....

Une main se plaqua sur ma bouche m'empêchant de finir ma phrase qui aurait _(assurément)_ fait fondre en pleurs ce cher petit gros.

Mi-temps pour les hostilités, dit Black avec un grand sourire.

J'enlevai sa main d'un geste brusque, vexée d'avoir été surprise ainsi. Il fut un temps ou personne ne pouvait poser sa main sur moi sans que j'anticipe son mouvement. Je lui lançai un regard noir avant d'attraper la carafe. Je versai le café dans mon bol et le portai à ma bouche avant qu'Evans ne m'arrête d'un geste.

Avant de boire, tu dois me rassurer sur une chose. As-tu au moins deux chemises de rechange ?

Je la regardai et pris une grande inspiration pour me calmer.

J'avais oublié que tu es une comique mais c'est vrai que nous avons eu des fous rires, répondis-je avec un sourire. Je pourrais faire part de nos conversations aux autres, ils riraient sûrement avec nous, tu ne crois pas ? Y en a qui serait intéressé.

Elle comprit immédiatement.

Thomas... Tu... Tu ferais pas ça ?

Je pris le temps d'avaler une gorgée avant de lui répondre.

Va savoir...

Non, tu ne ferais pas ça, essaya-t-elle de se convaincre, mais sa voix tremblante démentait son assurance.

Je ne répondis rien mais lui fis un petit sourire en coin. Mais bientôt, son visage s'éclaira d'un grand sourire avant de secouer doucement la tête comme si elle se morigénait d'avoir marché. Elle me donna un coup de pied dans le tibia par dessous la table, mais lorsqu'elle vit Black grimacer de douleur, elle comprit son erreur. J'éclatai de rire devant sa mine contrite... Attendez une minute, j'éclatai de rire ? Moi ? La fièvre ne devait pas être tout à fait retomber.

La journée se passa lentement, et pendant les deux heures de DCFM, la professeur _( comme d'habitude)_ s'acharna sur moi et sur les loups-garous. Evans jetait de fréquent regard à Lupin. Je la laissai faire pendant une demi-heure, pensant qu'elle allait arrêter d'elle-même, mais je dus lui donner un coup de coude pour qu'elle cesse son manège.

En métamorphose, nous apprenions à transformer notre table en ourson. Cela faisait quatre heures que l'on s'entraînait là dessus. Moi, Black et Potter avions réussi dès la première heure, Lupin et Evans à la deuxième, mais le petit gros n'y arrivait toujours pas ainsi que deux élèves de Serdaigle avec qui nous avions cours en commun. Je passai le reste du cours à parler avec les trois Maraudeurs à propos de la fête et j'appris avec un certain soulagement que nous n'étions pas obligés d'avoir une partenaire, mais que c'était préférable. Evans et Potter se lançaient des regards quand ils étaient sûrs que l'autre ne le regardait. Je soupirai devant cette attitude mais éprouvai un petit pincement au cœur.

L'après-midi, nous n'avions que botanique, et, je laissai Black faire tout le boulot car il adorait cette matière alors que moi je la détestais. Evans se mit avec Lupin, car plutôt douée dans cette matière, notre rêveur du collège pouvait se reposer. Potter se trouvait de mauvaise grâce avec le petit gros qui n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre à propos d'une chose ou d'une autre.

Après trois heures de botanique _( harassantes ! (ironique))_, nous allâmes nous reposer dans le parc, mais Evans avait des recherches à faire à propos d'une potion. Potter voulut l'accompagner, mais elle refusa, disant qu'elle travaillait mieux seule. Sans le vouloir, le regard du décoiffé dévia sur moi.

On se calme mon vieux, c'est avec ta copine que tu dois régler tes problèmes pas avec moi ! Protestai-je.

James, soupira Evans, lorsque Thomas était avec moi, c'était pour corriger mes devoirs que je devais rendre pas pour les faire. On se voit au repas. A tout à l'heure !

Elle partit en direction du collège, tandis que nous nous installions au bord du lac. Fatiguée, à cause de ce qui s'était passé les jours précédents. Je me laissai tomber sur le sol et m'allongeai. Lupin, tout aussi exténué, fit pareil et nous ne tardâmes pas à sommeiller tandis que les trois autres parlaient de Quidditch. Ils décidèrent de rentrer, et trouvant drôle de nous laisser comme ça, ils s'éclipsèrent sans bruit. Je me réveillai alors que le soleil commençait à se coucher. Je me relevai en frissonnant _( j'avais réussi à nettoyer ma chemise avec un sort, mais elle était toujours sans manches)_ et secouai Lupin pour qu'il se lève lui aussi.

Où sont les autres ?

Ils nous ont laissés tomber.

Sympa les copains, grogna-t-il en s'étirant. On va manger ?

Attendons un peu, avec un peu de chance Evans les...

Que faîtes-vous ici ? Dit une voix grave derrière nous.

Je me retournai immédiatement ainsi que Lupin pour voir Hagrid accompagné de son molosse.

Il est déjà tard.

Nous nous sommes endormis ici, expliqua Lupin.

Vous devriez rentrer, les enfants, le repas a commencé depuis longtemps.

On y allait Hagrid, répondit Lupin.

Tu diras à Sirius, que ce qu'il sait prend vraiment trop de place et qu'il faudrait qu'il passe me voir.

Je lui dirai. Au revoir Hagrid.

Bonne nuit.

Le demi-géant s'en alla et nous rejoignîmes le collège.

De quoi voulait-il parler ?

Sirius traficote une moto pour qu'elle vole.

Où est l'intérêt ? Un balai est suffisant.

Hey, m'en demandes pas plus, je ne suis pas Sirius.

Je commence à avoir faim, on se dépêche.

On entra dans la grande salle alors qu'ils étaient déjà au dessert et comme je l'avais espéré, Evans avait passé un savon aux trois autres qui furent priés de nous présenter leurs excuses les plus sincères. Lupin repartit le premier dans sa chambre, suivi par Petigrow. Evans s'excusa disant qu'elle devait parler à un professeur. Je me retrouvai donc avec Potter et Black. Lorsque je vis le décoiffé s'asseoir à ma droite et Black à ma gauche, je soulevai un sourcil interrogateur, mais ils ne se décidaient pas à parler et je n'allai pas m'abaisser à leur demander ce qui se passait.

Thomas, il faut qu'on parle, dit alors Potter.

J'avais beau dire, je ne me sentais pas si rassurée que ça encerclé par eux _( c'étaient pas des gringalets)_.

Vas-y.

On s'est aperçu que t'étais plutôt doué en magie, surtout en sortilège, commença Dents de Loup.

On a donc une proposition à te faire, continua Je-Devrais-Au-Moins-Acheter-Du-Gel-Ce-Sera-Sûrement-Mieux-Que-Maintenant.

Ils guettaient le moindre signe de moi, mais je ne fis pas un geste pour leur dire de continuer.

Voilà, on voudrait que tu nous aides à préparer un sale coup aux Serpentards pour le bal d'Halloween.

Et ça me rapportera quoi ?

Ils restèrent cois, ils avaient tout prévu sauf cette question. Mais, comme si j'allais faire quelque chose sans aucun rendement à la fin.

Le prestige ! S'exclama Black, grand sourire aux lèvres

Le respect, s'écria le décoiffé avec la même tête d'abruti que Dents de Loup.

Laissez tomber ! M'écriai-je en imitant leurs tons de voix.

Je me levai et sortis de la grande salle, les deux autres me suivirent immédiatement.

Pourquoi tu refuses ? Tu te rends pas compte de la chance que nous te donnons ! Plaida Potter. Toutes les filles seront à tes pieds !

Boucle là si tu veux pas finir à l'infirmerie, grognai-je.

Et puis, tout le monde te respectera, dit Black.

Je m'en contrefiche du respect, seule la crainte compte.

Mais... Ils te craindront aussi !

Qui ? Qui aura peur de moi ? Les serpentards, après ce que j'ai fais à Rogue, il n'y a plus de problème de ce côté là.

Et les autres ? Ceux de Serdaigle et Pouffsouffle ?

Ils ne m'ont jamais créé de problème, rétorquai-je.

C'est vrai, mais tu penses à l'honneur ? S'écria Black.

Je me retournai furieuse et le plaquai contre le mur.

Parle-moi encore une fois d'honneur et je te jures que tu ne pourras pas assister au bal d'Halloween.

Calme-toi, Thom ! Je voulais pas...

Je me rendis compte que je tenais Black par sa chemise. Je le lâchai immédiatement.

Pourquoi t'es-tu énervé comme ça ? Me demanda Potter.

Pour rien, grognai-je. Pourquoi vous demandez pas à Lupin de vous aider, après tout il fait parti des Maraudeurs, non ?

Trop fatigué, répondit Black qui tentait de défroisser sa chemise.

Et Petigrow ?

Il va dire que c'est trop dangereux, rétorqua le décoiffé, apparemment lassé par cette attitude de son ami tandis que Dom Juan esquissait une grimace de dégoût.

Et Evans ?

T'es malade, éclata Potter, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! Elle est trop fragile pour faire ça...

Parce que c'est une fille ? le coupai-je.

Oui ! Non ! Je veux pas la mêler dans notre histoire !

Par contre, moi ça dérange pas ?

Pas du tout.

C'est hyper dangereux, alors vous vous êtes dit : demandons à Thomas, après tout qu'il soit blessé une fois de plus, ça n'a pas d'importance, rétorquai-je amèrement.

Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Websy, tu sais bien qu'on t'aime ! S'écria Black en m'entourant de ses bras.

J'avais au moins une dizaines de répliques cassantes possible, mais je ne répondis rien, car ce geste, qui était si naturel pour Black, ne m'avait pas été accordée depuis au moins cinq jours. Je fus contente de retrouver pendant un moment le Black de tous les jours.

C'est bon, vous avez gagné, soupirai-je. Quel est le plan ?

Black me relâcha, rouge comme une pivoine. A ce moment là, une jeune fille, plutôt jolie et que j'avais déjà croisé plusieurs fois, s'approcha de nous. Elle paraissait intimidée par nous trois. Je jetai un regard à Black et lui soufflai « une nouvelle invitation ? Ca ne fait que la cinquième aujourd'hui. » Je l'entendis grogner un vague « jaloux », avant de s'approcher de la jeune fille.

Salut, lui dit-il avec un sourire charmeur, et sans que je sache pourquoi je ressentis un pincement au cœur.

Bonjour, Sirius.

Tu voulais me parler ?

Je la vis arborer un air surprit.

Heu... Pas spécialement, murmura-t-elle. En fait je voudrais parler à Thomas.

Je mis deux secondes avant de tout à fait réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Demandai-je.

Voilà... Heu, je... Je voudrais savoir si, mais tu n'es absolument pas obligé d'accepter puisque j'ai pas envie de t'obliger, mais ce serait cool si tu acceptais. Voilà, je l'ai dit.

Elle parut soulagée.

Excuse-moi, mais tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu voulais.

Je vis du coin de l'œil, Black se frapper la front de la paume de la main et Potter lever les yeux au ciel.

Je voudrais que tu m'accompagnes samedi soir.

Oh..., je réalisai, OH !

Tu...Tu es d'accord.

Non, désolée, mais c'est pas possible.

Ah, je comprends, tu as déjà promis à une autre fille, dit-elle avec un pauvre sourire tremblant.

Pas du tout ! Protestai-je.

Black mima le fait de se taper la tête contre le mur, et Potter de celui de s'étrangler. Ils me trouvaient stupide et ils n'avaient pas tort.

Alors, pourquoi ?

Eh bien...

Je me creusai les méninges à trouver une excuse plausible, et surtout à me maudire devant ma propre stupidité légendaire.

Tu vois, il y a une fille que j'aime et qui est restée dans mon ancienne école. Je veux pas la tromper, tu comprends ?

Tu aimes déjà quelqu'un, dit-elle déçue... Mais que c'est romantique, un homme qui sait rester fidèle, ajouta-t-elle rêveuse.

Potter fit mine de m'applaudir devant ma prestation, mais Black, lui, restait sérieux me regardant froidement, la tristesse se peignait sur son visage. Il n'avait sûrement pas apprécié que je mente à cette fille

Cette dernière repartit, réfléchissant sûrement au garçon qu'elle pourrait inviter.

C'est que notre cher Thommy est devenu un séducteur, s'écria Potter.

Si tu veux que je participe à la farce contre les serpentards, tu as tout intérêt à te taire.

C'est vrai que t'as une petite amie ? Me demanda Black.

Ca va pas la tête ! M'écriai-je...

Idiote !

Enfin, je veux dire, comme si j'allais garder une copine, là-bas alors qu'il y en a plein ici.

Ah, ok, dit Black en souriant.

Je commençai sérieusement à me demander ce qui clochait chez lui. Mais bon, pouvait-on espérer un comportement « normal » de la part de Black ?

_Réponse au rewievers ( si ça s'écrit comme ça !)_

**m4r13** : pas mal n'est-ce pas ? je me suis creusée la tête pour cette expression ! Lol, ça me fait marrer de donné des petits surnoms aux Maraudeurs bien que pour Peter ça ne change pas beaucoup ! Merci de m'avoir écrit ! D'ailleurs on a un point commun : Je suis BRETONNE !

**Arwen Yuy** : Moi qui voulais garder le suspens...C'est rater, je pensas que ça n'aurait pas sauté aux yeux ( mais maintenant que je relis mon chapitre, c'est clair que...) J'espère que t'as aimé !

**XangeL** : je t'excuses, je t'excuses pas, je t'excuses, je t'excuses pas... Rââââ, je suis trop gentille ! T'es toute pardonnée, si tu continues à lire ma fic avec autant de plaisir ! T'inquiète t'es pas la seule qui n'aime pas Petigrow ( d'ailleurs qui peut bien l'aimer) mais il faut quand même réaliser que sans lui, jamais on aurait lu les aventures d'Harry Potter ! A près tout c'est « grâce » à lui que Harry devient le survivant ! pour notre plus grand bonheur !

**Gabrielletrompelamort**** : **Ahlalala, tout le monde voit bien que Sirius... Je serais vraiment pas bonne pour écrire un polar !lol je profite de cette occasion pour te dire que j'adore ta fic avec la jeune russe ! Zalors continues là ! Please !

**Senda **: Quoi ! Une plus nulle que moi en anglais ! It's impossible ! Lol. C'est simple ( enfin je crois) tu cliques sur Register et tu entres ton adresse email (moi j'en ai créée une spécialement pour ) et un mot de passe de ton choix. Après, dès que tu veux oublier une fic tu dois d'abord la mettre dans document manager puis tu vas dans create story et tu remplis les cases ! J'espère que j'étais assez claire ! Sinon, pour moi aussi le forum débloke impossible d'y aller !

Voilà ! M'oubliez pas !


	12. 12

Maraudeurs et Compagnie

By Luppy Black

Chapitre 12 : Où j'assiste à mon premier _(j'espère : dernier)_ bal et où je me rends combien mon déguisement peut me peser.

Quelle idée avais-je en la tête lorsque j'avais accepté de marcher avec eux ?

C'est ce que je n'arrêtai pas de me répéter, tandis que nous parcourions les couloirs déserts et frais de Poudlard à trois heures du matin. Un quart d'heure plus tôt, ils m'avaient réveillée _( quand on sait avec quelle vivacité je me lève à sept heures, on imagine facilement comment je suis à deux heures et demi du matin)_ et m'avaient enjoint de m'habiller le plus rapidement possible. Petigrow était lui aussi debout, mais toujours en pyjama _( des nounours en train de faire la cuisine... sans commentaire)_. Il ne cessait, tel une mère poule, de nous répéter les précautions que nous devions prendre. Lorsque je lui dit qu'il n'avait qu'à venir avec nous et comme ça il n'aurait pas besoin de stresser pour rien, il se tut enfin, pour le plus grand bonheur des mes oreilles.

On arriva dans un long couloir éclairé de torches. Je percutai quand même Black qui s'était arrêté brusquement devant moi.

Tu pourrais faire attention ! Murmurai-je à son égard.

Dis ça à Jamesie, j'ai le nez en compote.

Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, Si'

T'as de la chance qu'on soit pressé, grogna Dents de Loup.

Surtout faîtes encore plus de bruit, soufflai-je en colère, Trelawney en haut de sa tour nous a pas bien entendu.

Attention, Thomas s'énerve, se moqua Potter.

Bon, chacun se souvient de ce qu'il doit faire ? Demanda Black.

C'est pas non plus très compliqué, grognai-je lassée par l'attitude de mes deux compagnons.

Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils parlaient de cette « mission » _( dixit Black et Potter)_ en prenant des airs de conspirateurs _( râââ les mecs...)_, ils m'arrêtaient n'importe quand dans le couloir pour me faire répéter ce que je devais accomplir le soir de la « mission », mais ils abandonnèrent vite cette façon de m'importuner au bout de la troisième _( après deux ou trois phrases bien senties devant un troupeau de fans de Dents de Loup et devant Evans pour ce cher décoiffé)_.

Le plan était d'une simplicité même : Black et Potter s'occupaient de verser la potion préparée à l'avance sur les aliments destinés au serpentards pour la soirée, tandis que j'occupais les elfes de maisons.

Potter s'était arrêté devant un tableau représentant une corbeille de fruits et chatouilla une poire qui, après avoir beaucoup ri, nous laissa entrer dans les cuisines. Une centaine d'elfes s'agitaient dans la cuisine. Une cheminée, assez grande pour mettre une armoire, était utilisée pour cuire de la viande. Quatre tables se présentaient devant nous, toutes chargées de notre petit déjeuner. Black et Potter m'avaient expliquée que pour les soirs de fêtes, les repas étaient préparés la veille et à l'aide d'une sorte de planche de bois mises juste en dessous de la véritable table. Mais là se posait la question comment attirer l'attention de tous les elfes.

T'es prêt, Tommy ? Demanda Black avec un sourire comprenant que je réalisai la difficulté de mon travail.

C'est la dernière fois que j'accepte de vous aider, marmonnai-je.

C'est à toi de jouer !

Il me donna une grande poussée dans le dos, me projetant devant une vingtaine d'elfes. J'étouffai une juron, cet imbécile avait ravivé les douleurs.

Thomas, ça va ? je suis désolé, s'inquiéta-t-il.

Abruti, murmurai-je.

Je me redressai et, prenant comme exemple mon père, j'observai froidement un par un les elfes, pour leur montrer ma supériorité.

Elfes ! Criai-je, sous l'œil stupéfaits de mes deux compagnons. Nous devons réformer le fonctionnement de cette cuisine.

Tous les elfes me regardaient, mais ils restaient trop près des tables.

Venez ici tous ! Ordonnai-je.

Ce fut un remue-ménage énorme, chacun s'empressant de m'obéir. Ils furent bientôt tous autour de moi, leurs grands yeux me fixant avec inquiétude. Mal à l'aise, je restai un moment sans rien dire, jusqu'à ce que je vois Potter me faire de grands signes pour que je continue.

J'ai remarqué quelques disfonctionnement dans ce lieu qui pourrait être cent fois amélioré ainsi que son rendement.

Maîtresse, désirez-vous un thé ? Dit un elfe.

J'écarquillai les yeux... Comment pouvait-elle savoir ? Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à mes compagnons, heureusement ils n'avaient rien entendu et ils s'activaient à leurs tâches.

Maîtresse ? Demanda l'elfe.

Le faire taire. Milles moyens passèrent dans ma tête, tous plus horribles les uns que les autres. Mais pour la première fois de ma vie, je n'arrivai plus à penser, plus à agir. L'elfe savait, ainsi que tous les autres. Je n'avais pas à jouer la comédie avec eux, je pouvais être moi, je pouvais être une fille. Je lui fis un petit sourire triste. Mon corps, ma féminité me manquait. J'avais déjà éprouvé ce sentiment ces derniers jours, lorsque Evans ne cessait de parler de sa prochaine robe. Moi aussi, j'aurais voulu me mettre dans tous mes états pour trouver la robe de rêve, pour apparaître sexy. J'étais une fille, mais je devais le cacher à cause de mon père. Mon père. A cette pensée, la haine m'envahit. Tout ça c'était de sa faute.

Maîtresse ? S'inquiéta la petite elfe.

Non, ça ira, murmurai-je avec un sourire misérable.

Je m'éclaircis la voix avant de continuer mon discours sur ce qui pouvait être amélioré, mais mon ton était beaucoup plus doux et beaucoup plus humble qu'il n'avait jamais été. Mon père ne m'aurait pas reconnu. D'ailleurs, les deux autres non plus. Ils me regardaient _( vous avez justement deviné)_ interloqués. Ce que je n'avais pas réalisé sur le moment, c'est que ma voix s'était faite beaucoup plus aiguë. Ils me firent un signe comme quoi la mission était accomplie. J'essayai de trouver le moyen de m'éclipser.

Bien, réfléchissez à ce que je vous ai dit, et organisez les réformes !

Bien, Maîtresse.

Heureusement pour moi, les elfes n'avaient pas une voix qui porte. Le décoiffé et le play-boy me faisaient des signes pour que je les rejoigne.

Au revoir et au travail, tout de suite ! Je repasserai pour voir si vous avez bien avancé.

Je me précipitai vers les autres qui semblaient bien plus qu'anxieux.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Il faut qu'on sorte, et maintenant !

Pourquoi ?

Tu sais quel jour nous sommes aujourd'hui ?

Vendredi, pourquoi ?

Le vendredi, toute la cuisine est nettoyée automatiquement. Les elfes de maison ont la possibilité de voler, mais pas nous, En plus, il y a une alarme qui se met en place. Il faut qu'on sorte !

Vous savez pas léviter ? m'étonnai-je. C'est pourtant un sort de base.

Ils me regardèrent stupéfaits.

Quoi ?

Thomas...Tu sais léviter ? Me demanda Black.

Il était où le problème ? je me sentais de plus en plus mal à l'aise avec ces deux-là qui me regardaient avec des yeux de merlan fris.

Ouais, rétorquai-je en adoptant ma posture décontractée. Ca te gêne ?

Ca relève de la magie noire, Tom.

Très drôle.

Me dis pas que tu appris ça dans ton ancienne école ! S'écria Potter.

Ben...Si. Hésitai-je.

Mais c'est une école spéciale mangemort ou quoi ? Essaya Black. Il tentait, misérablement, de détendre l'atmosphère.

Bon, là est pas le problème, dans moins de deux minutes tout va se mettre en branle et si nous restons ici, ce sera fini pour nous ! Coupa Potter.

On sort, c'est le seul moyen, dit Dents de Loup.

Mais c'est que je suis impressionnée par ton esprit novateur et géniallissime ! Ironisai-je sans aucune malice.

Quelles leçons me donne-t-il Môsieur Je-Pratique-La-Magie-Noire, rétorqua Black.

Des leçons de modestie qui te sont indispensables.

Et toi ? Qu'attends-tu pour aller retrouver ton maître.

Que ta tête se dégonfle ainsi que tes chevilles !

C'est à moi que tu dis ça ? parce que dans le genre : je me la joue au mec mystérieux qui cache de grands secrets et je me tiens à l'écart de tout le monde, c'est toi qui arrive en haut de la liste.

Et toi alors, Môsier Je suis le play-boy attitré de Poudlard et toutes les filles se pâment alors que je ne fais que les regarder et je profite de mon charme pour accumuler les petites copine en changeant de blondasse toutes les semaines.

Moi au moins, j'ai des petites copines, c'est pas comme certain..., insinua-t-il.

Si c'est de moi que tu parles, sache que ej peux sortir avec qui je veux quand je veux !

Effectivement, c'est bien facile quand on utilise la magie...noire.

Sans magie !

J'attends que tu me le prouve.

C'est quand tu veux !

Mais qu'est-ce qui me prenait ?

STOP ! Hurla ce cher Labinocle ( désolée Gabrielletrompelamort, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher !). On sort le plus vite possible.

Ce sera pas dur, la porte est à deux mètres de nous, rétorquai sarcastique sans quitter desyeux Dents de loup.

Ca se voit que t'es un bleu ici, se moqua mon nouvel ennemi numéro un.

Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le « bleu » ?

Vous allez pas recommencer ! On y va !

Je compris vite ce que voulait dire le play boy. A peine avions-nous fait un pas, tous les elfes de maisons se précipitèrent vers nous nous proposant milles et une choses. Potter jetait des coups d'œil frénétiques à la pendule de la cuisine tandis que Black tentait de s'esquiver. Je m'éclaircis la voix :

ON ARRETE TOUT !

Gros silence.

Nous partons et nous ne voulons rien à emporter.

Mais, maîtresse...

Je déglutis difficilement tandis que je sentais sur moi deux regard sûrement interloqués.


	13. 13

Maraudeurs et Compagnie

By Luppy Black

Chapitre 13 : Où je décide de ne rien écrire, car je ne veux pas que les Maraudeurs disent _( encore une fois)_ que je porte bien mon surnom.

Bon, puisque Elvisa décide de faire grève, je prends le relais ( moi Luppy Black) pour vous remercier de m'avoir écrit. Et je m'excuse de ce très grand retard, mais j'avais vraiment beaucoup de boulot et puis une panne d'inspiration ainsi que l'impossibilité d'accéder à un ordinateur. J'espère que le chapitre 14 vous plaira et que vous continuerez à m'envoyer des reviews.

Je vous conseille tous d'aller lire les fics de gabrielletrompelamort, elles ont vraiment géniales. Hey, Gabrielle, il n'y a aucun problème pour msn, voici mon adresse : 


	14. 14

Maraudeurs et Compagnie

By Luppy Black

Chapitre 14 : Où j'échappe de peu à une tragédie…Encore

que.

T'as bien entendu comme moi…L'elfe a dit « maîtresse », articula difficilement Potter.

Black ne lui répondit pas, m'observant avec de grands yeux ronds.

Thomas, tu nous expliques ?

Un mensonge, une histoire, une connerie, un sort, vite, réfléchis Elvisa, trouves quelque chose ! J'ouvris la bouche, mais rien ne sortit. Aucun son. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. La vérité ? Et puis quoi encore ! Dans moins d'une semaine, mon père viendrait me chercher. A ce moment là, un bruit strident se fit entendre, tandis qu'une lumière rouge éclairait la cuisine. Aussitôt les elfes se mirent à léviter.

Il faut qu'on sorte ! Tout de suite !

Le décoiffé se précipita sur la porte et l'ouvrit à toute volée. Je suivis immédiatement le maraudeur, mais je fus obligée de revenir sur mes pas pour attraper par le bras Dents-de-loup qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil.

Dépêches-toi ! J'ai pas envie de me faire attraper !Lui criai-je en l'entraînant à ma suite.

On sortit tous dans le couloir, pour se trouver nez à nez avec Rogue.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Servilus ? Cracha Potter.

J'avais faim, rétorqua-t-il près un moment de stupeur.

C'est pas le moment de faire une collation, dis-je, il faut qu'on parte d'ici le plus vite possible.

A peine avais-je finis ma phrase que des bruits de pas se firent entendre à l'autre bout du couloir, le virage nous masquait l'identité de l'importun.

Chacun pour sois, cria Potter pour couvrir le bruit de l'alarme.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Rogue parti vers l'est, Potter vers l'ouest et moi vers le sud. Je dus encore une fois attraper Black par le bras pour qu'il daigne me suivre.

Je courrai à travers Poudlard, ne sachant pas du tout où j'étais et ce n'est pas l'aide de Sirius qui devait m'aider. C'était bien le moment pour être inactif. Tout en me maudissant ainsi que toute la Terre, j'essayai de savoir où nous étions lorsque des pas qui venait du bout du couloir me fit relever la tête. Quelqu'un arrivait et il était impossible de faire demi-tour car des tableaux étaient accrochés sur les murs et ils risquaient de donner l'alerte. On était fait comme des rats. Je tournai frénétiquement ma tête de tous les côtés pour trouver une solution. Je secouai durement le maraudeur pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits et m'aide _( après tout, c'est lui le spécialiste de ses missions là !)_.

Qu'est-ce que…

Pas le temps, le coupai-je, il faut qu'on trouve une solution et vite ! Il y a quelqu'un qui arrive et on ne peut pas faire demi-tour.

Si jamais on nous surprend, notre tour sera déjoué et on aura des heures de colle pour rien, m'expliqua-t-il, à moins que… Mais je sais pas si tu vas apprécier.

Il en a des bonnes lui. Je suis dehors à 4h30 du matin, perdue dans un couloir sombre avec une personne qui va bientôt arriver et des tableaux vendus, et il croit vraiment que je ne vais pas sauter sur la première occasion pour éviter le pire.

Pas le temps de discuter ! Je suis ouvert à toutes propositions !

Toutes ?

Toutes !

J'espère que tu te rappelleras de tes paroles tout à l'heure.

Qu…

Il me prit par la taille et me colla contre son torse avant de s'emparer de mes lèvres. Je restai un moment ébahie, c'était bien la première fois qu'on m'embrassait. Mon Dieu _( si jamais il existe, j'ai des choses à lui dire !)_, c'est qu'il se débrouille bien le salaud. Je nouai mes bras autour de son cou et passai mes mains dans ses cheveux avant de l'attirer encore plus _(je ne me savais pas si douée)_.Il me colla contre le mur et posa ses mains sur mes cuisses pour me soulever. J'entourai ses hanches de mes jambes et lui mordillai la lèvre inférieur. Je l'entendis gémir _( à moins que ce soit moi)_. Je ne me contrôlai plus et me faisais peur à moi-même. Mais d'où me venais ces pulsions ? Je n'avais jamais connu d'homme dans ma vie _( comme si mon père allait me laisser flirter avec ces mangemorts)_ et nous étions presque à faire l'amour.

Hm, hm, dit une vois derrière nous.

Ce qui nous fit tout de suite redescendre sur terre. Je repoussai Black et reprit pieds sur le sol.

Lumos, dit la voix. Black ! Webster ! S'écria Flitwick.

Bonsoir, professeur. Dit Mister J-Embrasse-Bien-Mais-C-Est-Parce-Que-J-Ai-Eu-De-L-Entraînement _( euh, je m'égare là )_.

Que faîtes-vous dans les couloirs à cette heure là ?

Ca se voit pas ? Vous voulez un dessin ?

Nous nous sommes égarés, inventa Black

Ouah ! L'excuse de choc ! Flitwick a beau être très petit, ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il est stupide ! Tout le monde sait que les Maraudeurs connaisse mieux les couloirs de Poudlard que n'importe qui d'autre. J'étais tombé sur le plus nul en excuse des Maraudeurs _(mais sûrement sur celui qui embrasse le mieux…Oups !)_.

Monsieur Black, me prendriez-vous pour un imbécile ?

Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ?

Non, professeur, je…

Bon, c'était mon tour. Après tout, mentir est devenu ma spécialité.

Ecoutez professeur, fis-je en faisant semblant d'être morte de honte. Voilà, Sir… Black et moi entretenons…comment dire…une liaison _( tout est dans la comédie)_ et nous ne voulons pas que les autres l'apprennent. Vous comprenez ?

C'est que…

Ne pas lui laisser le temps de répondre et jouer aux jeunes hommes éperdus et victimes.

Les autres ne voudront plus jamais nous parler, nous serons persécutés et à notre passage, nos anciens amis nous hueront ! Je vous en supplie, ne dîtes rien !

Une ou deux larmes au passage. La tour est joué, et il va foncer la tête la première.

Calmez-vous Webster, ce n'est rien. Je suis passé par-là moi aussi.

Je fus effectivement calmée pour le compte tandis que Dents de loup ouvrait grand la bouche. Flitwick était homosexuel. Qui l'aurait cru ?

Mes camarades l'ont sut et ils m'ont traité de haut.

Ca devait pas trop changer. Mais je retins ma remarque.

Je comprend quel calvaire vous vivez…

Professeur, l'interrompis-je, je n'avais pas envie de l'entendre déballer toute sa vie privée. Il faut que nous rentions dans notre dortoir.

Oui, oui. Allez-y. Mais que je ne vous y reprenne plus !

Je vous le promets, professeur ! Lui assurai-je.

Je tournai aussitôt les talons suivie de près par Black. Arrivés au tableau qui fermait la porte de notre salle commune, Black me retint par le bras. L'heure de la discussion arrivait.

Une minute Thomas. Tu me dois des explications.

Désolée Black, murmurai-je.

Pardon ?

Je l'attirai à moi et l'embrassai tout aussi passionnément que la dernière fois. Je sentis quelque chose de mouillé sur mon visage. Ce fut mon maraudeur préféré qui arrêta le baiser.

Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Me murmura-t-il en essuyant doucement les larmes de mes joues.

C'était donc ça pleurer. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que cela m'était arrivé et jamais quand ce n'était pas pour une douleur physique.

Parce que c'était notre dernier baiser, lui soufflai-je.

Pour quoi dis-tu… ?

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

Oubliettes, murmurai-je en sentant les larmes coulées de plus belle.

Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimer ! Les réponses aux reviews dans le prochain chapitre.


	15. 15

Maraudeurs et Compagnie

By Luppy Black

Chapitre 15 : Où j'assiste à mon premier bal, et j'espère le

dernier !

Je rentrai dans la salle commune suivi de Black. Potter nous attendait et dès que nous entrâmes, il se précipita vers nous.

Je commençai à m'inquiéter ! Vous allez bien ?

Oui, oui, répondit Black d'une drôle de voix. Je vais me coucher. A demain.

Il se dirigea d'un pas de somnambule vers le dortoir.

Il n'a pas l'air normal, remarque le décoiffé.

Est-ce qu'il n'a jamais été normal ? Rétorquai-je ironique, mais le cœur n'y était pas et ma voix fut beaucoup plus âpre que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Tu as pleuré ? Me demanda-t-il inquiet.

Non.

Il faut qu'on parle.

Je soupirai et alors qu'il me tournai le dos pour rejoindre son fauteuil, je lui lançai le sort dans le dos. Je fouillai dans ses souvenirs et effaçaient ceux compromettants. J'étais épuisée après cet exercice et je n'étais jamais sentie aussi mal après un sort qui n'avait pourtant rien d'impardonnable. Je montai me coucher et m'endormis comme une masse.

Le lendemain fut dur. Je me réveillai difficilement et atteignis la salle de bain d'un pas chancelant et boitillant _( je m'étais pris le pied de lit du rat)_. Lorsque je pris le chemin de la grande salle pour prendre mon petit déjeuner, Black vient me rejoindre et entama la discussion que je n'écoutai pas. Il avait tout oublié, absolument tout, et même si je savais que c'était mieux pour lui et pour moi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'espérer qu'il ne me fasse une mauvais blague s'exclamant tout d'un coup : « Hey ! Tu crois vraiment que ton sortilège allait m'atteindre ! J'ai toute ma mémoire et je me souviens chacun des deux baisers comme si nous venions de les faire ! ». On pouvait toujours rêver.

Le soir arriva vite, très vite, trop vite. Evans était déjà partie dans sa chambre de préfète-en-chef pour se préparer. Potter s'était enfin décidé à l'inviter, et encore, il avait fallu que l'attrapeur de Serdaigle _( un garçon sexy)_ s'approche de Evans pour qu'il réagisse. Après lui avoir très poliment demandé d'aller se faire voir chez les grecs, il demanda la permission de Evans de l'accompagner au bal. Quelques minutes plus tard, je voyais Black et le serdaigle s'échanger des gallions.

Plusieurs filles vinrent me voir et me demandèrent si je voulais venir avec elles. Les deux premières je fis l'effort de parler pour refuser, mais pour les suivantes, je me contentais de les regarder de haut en bas, méprisante au possible, avant de retourner à mon livre, café, ou plateau d'échecs. Si Lupin désapprouvait mon attitude, il se garda de me faire une remarque. Il avait sûrement compris que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il ne me posa aucune question, et heureusement pour lui car j'étais prête à éclater à la moindre parole de trop.

Ce fut le petit gros _( pour changer)_ qui se prit toute ma colère.

C'était le soir, et on se préparait pour le bal. J'avais enfilé une jean noir avec ma chemise blanche coupée aux manches et les autres se préparaient encore. Potter, devant son miroir, essayait tant bien que mal, d'aplatir sa tignasse ; Lupin finissait de boutonner sa chemise noire, Black ajustait sa robe de sorcier, et le vaniteux pleurnichait sur son sort.

Ma robe est pourrie, aucune fille n'a voulu de moi, je ne sais pas danser ! Ma vie est fichue !

Et cela, pendant plus d'un quart d'heure. Lorsqu'il le répéta pour la onzième fois, je m'énervai.

Ma vie est fichue, ma vie est fichue, le singeai-je en prenant une petite voix aiguë . Arrête de te plaindre, t'es pas le seul ici. Ta robe est pourrie ? Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on en à faire. Black a une famille partisane de Voldemort et lui, contrairement à ta robe, il peut pas la changer. Potter, lui, est fils unique et son père le pousse à reprendre son flambeau, Lupin est un loup-garou, et moi j'ai été tellement battu que j'en garderais des cicatrices pour le restant de ma vie. Toi, si tu veux une fille, t'as juste à faire un régime et la danse, ça s'apprend ! Alors arrête de te plaindre, si tu veux pas que je te jettes un sort !

Potter et Black déglutirent difficilement devant ma colère noire, Lupin ne quitta pas son masque neutre quand au petit gros la seule chose qu'il avait retenu de mon discours c'était…

C'est vrai ? Tu pourras m'apprendre à danser ?

Je le regardai méchamment _( il se foutrait pas de ma gueule là ?)_. Mais en voyant son air innocent, je sus qu'il ne le faisait pas exprès _( pas assez intelligent pour jouer la comédie)_. Je frappai mon front de la paume de ma main.

Alors tu m'apprendras ?Insista-t-il.

T'es vraiment…, crachai-je.

Peter, je dois te montrer quelque chose ! Viens ! M'interrompit J-'Ai-Toujours-Pas-Réussi-A-Aplatir-Ma-Touffe-De-Cheveux.

Il se dépêcha de sortir, traînant à sa suite « je me plains parce que je suis obèse et parce que je ressemble à un poux ».

Sous le regard des deux derniers maraudeurs, je me laissai tomber sur mon lit et me pris la tête entre les mains. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de me laisser gagner par les émotions et normalement, je savais faire mal tout en restant neutre. Là, j'avais quasiment crié et puis cet imbécile de rat n'avait rien compris _( mais bon, ça, c'est pas étonnant)_. J'essayai de me détendre, mais mes muscles refusaient de se décontracter et ma colère était toujours tapie pas très loin de la surface, prête à ressurgir à n'importe quel moment. Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule et levai les yeux pour voir à qui elle appartenait. Lupin.

Ca va aller ? Me demanda-t-il un peu inquiet.

Il m'a énervé, répondis-je, laconique.

On a cru voir ça, tenta de me dérider Black.

Je levai les yeux et lui offris un sourire triste. Oui, j'avais bien fait en lui effaçant la mémoire, même si je souffrais milles morts pour cela. Lupin intercepta ce sourire et me regarda pour me demander sa signification, mais je me mis debout et rompis ainsi ce contact qui me gênait.

On devrait peut-être y aller, proposai-je, c'est aux filles d'arriver en retard, pas aux garçons.

Tu as une cavalière ? Me demanda Sirius, légèrement crispé.

Non… Et toi ?

Une serdaigle, répondit-il en évitant mon regard.

Deux heures. Deux heures étaient passées depuis que nous étions descendus de la grande salle, et j'avais l'impression que cela faisait une éternité que j'étais assise à mon banc, à moitié affalée sur ma table, une chope de bièrraubeurre à la main. Les seuls mouvement que j'exécutais depuis ces deux heures c'étaient porter mon verre à ma bouche. Si ma soirée se passait mal, ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. Evans et Potter dansaient des slows langoureux même si la musique ne s'y prêtaient pas. Petigrow, lui , étaient en grande discussion avec une poufsouffle, quand à Lupin, il dansait avec une serdaigle plutôt mignonne. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que faisait Black, et à vrai dire je m'en contrefichai totalement… Enfin, c'est ce dont je voulais me convaincre. Si je ne voulais pas savoir où il était, c'était surtout pour ne pas le voir embrasser sa compagne. Je comprenais mieux le leitmotiv de mon père : aucun sentiments, aucune émotion. J'aurais dû le suivre au pied de la lettre. Pour une fois qu'il n'avait pas tort. Je vis Dumbledore à l'autre bout de la salle me faire un léger signe pour que je le rejoigne. Ce que je fis à contre cœur. Qu'est-ce que ce vieux cinglé me voulait ? Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

Bonsoir Thomas, vous amusez-vous bien ?

Regarde ma tête et tu auras la réponse à ta question.

Oui.

Je voulais m'assurer que tout se passait bien. Je n'ai pu vous rencontrer pour avoir une conversation avec vous plus tôt, car j'ai dû m'occuper de formalité. Ce début d'année n'est-il pas trop dur ?

Je partage ma chambre avec une bombe sexuelle dont je suis tombée amoureuse, dès que je le vois je veux lui sauter dessus. Ajouter à ça, une petit gros que je ne peux pas encadrer, une loup-garou qui se pose des questions sur ma véritable identité, et un amoureux transi qui ne voit pas plus loin que le bout de son nez.

Non, ça va lui faire peur. Il serait capable de m'enfermer à Sainte Mangouste.

Non, ça va.

Et votre transformation ? N'est-elle pas trop difficile à supporter ?

Je ne rêve que d'une chose : me dévoiler pour que Black et moi puissions coucher ensemble et voir plus si affinités. Mes bandes me font mal, et mes seins poussent ce qui ajoute au problème de les cacher. Résultat : je dois serrer encore plus mes bandes, et donc elles me font encore plus mal. Sympa le cercle vicieux, non ?

Je m'en sors.

Je comprend ce que vous supportez…

Oh, mon Dieu. En plus d'un prof homosexuel, je vais me taper un directeur transformiste et peut-être sado-masochiste. Je pouvais pas rêver mieux.

Je sais, le coupai-je. Je dois y aller. Bonne soirée.

C'est bon, au niveau des confidences, j'ai eu mon lot. Je retournai à ma table où je retrouvai mon seul ami : mon verre. Des murmures s'élevèrent alors de la salle. Deux jeunes filles, dos à moi, m'apprirent la cause de cette rumeur : Potter venait de sauter le pas et Evans ne l'avait pas repoussé. Je levai les yeux de ma chope et pus les voir s'embrasser en plein milieu de la piste de danse. Vive les amoureux ! Pensai-je amère avant de vider d'un trait mon verre.

Hey Tom ! S'écria une voix derrière moi.

Oh, non, pas lui ! Surtout pas lui. Je me tournai lentement.

Salut Black, tu t'amuses bien ? Ironisai-je en lançant un regard à la jeune pétasse qui s'accrochait à son bras et qui le regardait avec vénération.

Ca peut aller. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais dit dans la cuisine et de ce que tu m'avais répondu ?

Je déglutis. Je pensais pourtant que j'avais tout effacé ! j'avais vraiment régressé. Ressaisis-toi ! Ce n'est pas le moment de paniquer.

Ne te la joues pas à la Trelawney et dis tout de suite ce que tu veux, rétorquai-je.

Et bien tu as dit, mot pour mot : sache que je peux sortir avec qui je veux quand je veux !

C'est que ça… Je soupirai intérieurement, mon sort avait fonctionné parfaitement, alors… Pourquoi éprouvai-je cette déception.

Je m'en rappelle.

Alors j'attends, dit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

T'attends quoi ?

Que tu me prouves que tu peux réellement le faire.


	16. 16

Maraudeurs et Compagnie

By Luppy Black

Chapitre 16 : Où je gagne un pari plein de conséquences

Je restai silencieuse. Je n'arrivai pas à y croire. La veille, on s'embrassait comme des fous et ce jour là il me demandait de le faire avec quelqu'un d'autre. J'écarquillai les yeux.

Tu te dégonfles ? Me demanda-t-il sarcastiquement.

Il savait très bien ce qu'il faisait disant cette phrase. Mon sens de l'honneur prit le dessus.

Dans tes rêves Black.

Alors laquelle vas-tu choisir ?

Siriounichet, gémit la pétasse, j'ai soif.

Monsieur-J'-Ai-Une-Trop-Bonne-Mémoire-A-Mon-Goût leva les yeux au ciel.

Il y a un remède tout simple contre cette envie : tu vas chercher à boire, rétorquai-je froidement lui envoyant mon plus beau regard noir.

Elle me regarda…interloquée _( ça faisait longtemps)_.

Je te cause pas ! Dit-elle en dernier recours avec une voix haut perchée.

Et moi si, répondis-je. Alors, tu ouvres grands tes oreilles, parce que je ne le répéterai pas eux fois : tu arrêtes de ta la jouer petite pouffiasse de première et au lieu de coller Black, tu nous lâches et tu vas te servir un verre. T'as pigé ? Ou tu veux que j'utilise une autre manière ?

Je…Je…Sirius ! Tu dis rien?

Tu n'es pas capable de te défendre toute seule ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton léger. Je dois parler avec Tom, alors tu peux nous laisser.

Elle prit un air offusquée _( qui ne lui allait pas du tout)_ et après avoir tenté de lancer une phrase sarcastique _( j'ai bien dit : tenté)_ elle s'en alla en direction du bar.

Comment peux-tu sortir avec des filles comme ça ? Questionnai-je ironiquement.

Elles ne sont peutêtre pas très intelligente, mais elles ont des corps de rêves.

Au moins c'est clair.

Ne changes pas de sujet Webster. Notre pari ?

Ca dépend. Qu'est-ce que je gagne ?

Mon amitié éternelle.

Je vais m'en passer.

100 galions, répondit-il plus sérieux.

100 galions, c'est pas rien. Et ça me permettrait de rembourser Dumbledore. Mais devoir embrasser pour 100 gallions, j'ai l'impression d'être une pute.

Tu rends les armes ?

Ce connard connaît mon point faible et n'hésite pas à l'utiliser, et moi, comme l'abrutie que je suis, je marche.

Espère toujours, grognai-je. Qui veux-tu que j'embrasse ?

N'importe.

Bouge pas, et admire.

Je me levai de mon banc et vacillai. J'avais ingurgité trop d'alcool, et tout tournait autour de moi. J'eus le temps de voir le sourire ironique de Black, ce qui me donna des forces. Jamais je n'avais perdu un pari. Une envie de vengeance monta en moi. La veille au soir il m'embrassait avec passion, et aujourd'hui il se pavanait avec une pétasse qui lui collait au bras. Je souffrais à cause de lui, comme je n'avais jamais souffert. Même les endoloris de mon père était une douce caresse par rapport au couteau que Black me plantait dans le cœur. Je trouvai rapidement l'objet de ma vengeance. Prépare-toi à souffrir Black. Finalement le choixpeau avait raison : j'aurais dû aller à Serpentard. J'attrapai le pauvre gryffondor par la cravate et le ramenai devant Black qui me regardait les yeux écarquillés.

Regarde et admire, lui soufflai-je.

J'attirai violemment le jeune homme à moi et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Brusquement je forçai l'entrée de sa bouche et entrai ma langue dans celle-ci, l'enroulant autour de la sienne. A ma plus grande surprise, mais pas dégoût, Lupin répondit à mon baiser., l'approfondissant même… Comme s'il savait…A bout de souffle, je m'écartai de lui et fixai mon regard dans les yeux de Dents de loup qui n'en revenait pas. Ma vue se troublait de plus en plus et bientôt tout fut flou et dansant.

Tu me dois 100 gallions, dis-je avec un sourire vainqueur.

Et je me laissai tomber sur le banc en même temps que dans les bras de Morphée _(toujours présent au mauvais moment celui-là, je n'ai même pas pu savourer ma victoire)_.

Le lendemain, je me réveillai avec un mal de tête énorme. Le moindre des bruits résonnaient en moins, et mes tempes frappaient, battaient comme cent milles tambours sonnant la charge. Dans un gémissement, je me levai de mon lit et posai le pied à terre. J'étais bine décidée à accéder à la salle de bains, mais je ne pus résister à l'appel du lit du vaniteux et me laissai tomber dessus. C'est alors que je vis Lupin, assis en face de moi, m'observant le visage fermé.

Salut, murmurai-je.

Il ne répondit pas, ne cessant de me regarder droit dans les yeux.

Ok, ok, Lupin, admis-je, je te dois des excuses, jamais je n'aurais dû t'embrasser, surtout devant tout le monde. Mais j'étais ivre mort hier et je ne me rendais même plus compte de mes actes. Je te promets de ne plus jamais boire. Ca te va ?

Un silence énorme s'installa. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait aujourd'hui ? d'ailleurs c'était bien le jour pour jouer les grands offensés.

Quel est ton nom ? Demanda-t-il.

Apparemment il n'y a pas que moi qui aie bu hier, ironisai-je. Si tu te souviens, je suis le mec qui partage ta chambre depuis deux mois et je m'appelle Thomas Webster.

C'est un nom masculin. Quel ton vrai nom ? celui qui figure dans les documents administratifs.

Lup', tu deviens fou.

NE TE FOUS PAS DE MOI ! Cria-t-il en se levant et en frappant de son poing le mur. Qui es-tu , vraiment ?

Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état, et je fus dégriser pour le compte. Son aura était devenue noire et s'était renforcée, même si cela n'avait duré qu'une seconde, je l'avais vue s'amplifier. Lupin faisait peur.

Je sais que tu es une fille, murmura-t-il, contenant sa fureur. Dis-moi ton nom, Webster, que je sache comment t'appeler dorénavant.

Voilà le 16ème chapitre fini. Il est bien plus court que les autres mais au moins il sera arrivé vite ! lol.

Je passe donc aux remerciements !

Bunny : incommensurable merci ! primo : t la 1ère à m'avoir écrit, deuxio : grâce à toi g pu mettre 1 bio, même si elle é nulle, et tertio :…merci ! J'espère que ça t'a plu ( meme s'il y a moins d'humour…t'inquièteça viendra !)

Delphine : c'est vrai que le chapitre précédent a tardé, mais regarde celui-là ! J'ai fais un effort !

Mélanie Black : je vois que je ne suis pas la seule qui ait utilisé le nom de Black, mais ej te préviens : c'est moi sa femme ! lol. On me dit souvent pour les tirets et je vous assure que je les mets sur Word, mais une fois sur il n'y sont plus ! Ouinnn, je comprends rien !lol. Merci pour ta review je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise.

Kitou : bienvenue ! lol. Je te pardonne pour en pas m'avoir laissé de reviews avant, mais il y a intérêt que ça ne recommence pas ! lol

Celagund : merci, mais c'ets normal si les chapitres sont longs à venir pour cause : beaucoup de boulot à cause du bac qui approche, et presque pas accès à l'ordi. Je suis désolée aussi pour les fins de chapitre, mais ça c'est fait exprès ; o )

Gabrielletrompellamort ça y est ! on est enfin connecté au même MSN ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !

Clayme : Je suis contente que ça te plaise et que ta sœur aime : tes compliments me font vraiment plaisir, je te promets ! Ca fait toujours du bien d'avoir de telle reviews. Espérons que la suite vous plaise toujours autant !

Mélusine : message perso : t'auré pu fère plus long ! lol


	17. Chapter 17

Maraudeurs et Compagnie

By Luppy Black

Chapitre 17 : Où je révèle mon identité et où ma petite voix intérieure prend trop d'indépendance.

Je restai silencieuse.

Comment as-tu… ?

Deviné ? T'oublies que je suis un loup-garou. Mes sens sont exacerbés les lendemains de pleine lune. Quand tu m'as embrassé, j'ai senti l'odeur d'une femme, pas d'un homme. Et puis, j'avais déjà des doutes. Tes bandes au niveau de ton torse, le fait que ton animagus soit une tigresse, ta répugnance des filles… La conclusion était logique et je me demande pourquoi j'ai mis autant de temps pour me rendre compte de ta véritable nature.

Deux mois, ça va, moi qui espérais que personne ne le découvre jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Pourquoi es-tu déguisée ? Es-tu une mangemort ?

Cela avait le mérite d'être direct.

Bien sûr que non !

Alors qui es-tu ?

Un autre sort d'oubliettes ? Je ne pouvais pas continuer comme ça et à vrai dire je ne le voulais pas. Enfin une personne de mon âge qui connaîtrait mon secret.

Elvisa Jedusor, avouai-je.

Il ouvrit grands les yeux. J'aurais peut-être pas dû finalement. Il se leva d'un coup de son lit et se mit à faire les cents pas.

Avant que tu t'imagines quoi que ce soit, annonçai-je en massant mes tempes, je tiens à préciser que même si je suis la fille de l'autre psychopathe, je n'ai jamais adhéré à ses idées. Enfin si, je l'ai dé jà fait- il écarquilla les yeux et me regarda avec horreur _( qu'est-ce qui s'était passé dans ma petite tête pour que je dise ça !)_- mais ce temps là est révolu.

Il revient s'asseoir en face de moi et me regarda franchement dans les yeux _(je me rendis compte que c'était la première fois qu'il le faisait, mais je pense que c'était le moment de lui dire « t'as de beaux yeux tu sais ? »)_.

Raconte moi ton histoire, murmura-t-il finalement.

C'est long.

J'ai tout le temps.

J'ai mal à la tête, grognai-je.

Bois, dit-il en me tendant une fiole.

J'observai avec suspicion le liquide bleu qui miroitait dans le récipient.

Ce n'est qu'une potion dessoûlage.

Je savais, répondis-je.

Je bus avec prudence sans le quitter des yeux.

Alors ?

Pose les questions, je te répondrais, dis-je en sentant déjà mon esprit se désembrumer.

Pourquoi tu t'es enfuie ?

Je ne supportais plus mon père.

C'est tout ?

Je détournais les yeux. Je n'avais aucune envie de ressasser tous ses souvenirs douloureux.

Elvisa, souffla-t-il, je ne veux pas te faire souffrir, mais ça peut faire du bien de parler.

Je restai silencieuse une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de soupirer.

Je te raconte mais tu te tais jusqu'à la fin du récit.

Ca marche.

Bien, je suis née, je supportais plus mon père, je me suis cassée de chez moi. Fin de mon histoire. C'est beau hein ?

Thomas, soupira-t-il.

Ecoute mon vieux, je suis pas sûre que tu veuilles absolument entendre mon histoire. C'est pas très joyeux.

Ca, je m'en doute. Mais je voudrais seulement comprendre.

Je le regardai droit dans les yeux, fixement. Se moquait-il de moi ? Allait-il se précipiter dire à tout le monde mon histoire ? Et s'il en avait l'intention, que devais-je faire ? Le tuer ? Le menacer ? L'envoyer dans une autre dimension ? Même à Poudlard, loin de lui, je n'arrivai pas à oublier totalement l'éducation que j'avais reçue de mon cher père.

Il ne cilla pas une seule fois, se contentant de me rendre mon regard pénétrant.

Ecoute, je…

SALUT ! C'est pas trop tôt Tomynichou, je pensais que tu ne te réveillerais jamais !

Un silence pesant accueillit Mister Je-M'incrustre-Dans-Des-Pièces-Sans-Même-Me-Rendre-Compte-De-L'atmosphère-Tendue-Qui-Y-Règne, j'ai nommé Black.

Bah quoi ? Je dérange peut-être ? Ah oui, je sais, vous comptez continuer ce que vous avez commencé hier soir ? C'est ça hein ?

Black, es-tu sûr de vouloir mourir jeune ? Parce que là, t'es bien parti, grognai-je.

T'es vraiment pas du matin Websy-chou.

Sirius, on était en train de parler, alors si tu pouvais t'éclipser… Dit calmement Lupin _(je me suis toujours demandée comment il faisait pour garder son sang-froid et sa sérénité avec Black)_

Je vois : on me rejette ! On m'exclut ! Je ne suis plus rien pour vous ! S'exclama le playboy d'un ton dramatique.

T'as tout compris, maintenant dégage, rétorquai-je.

Bon, je vais dans la grande salle avec les tourtereaux et Peter. Vous nous rejoignez ?

Oui, pars en avance, on a des petits trucs à régler.

A plus Mumus !

Il sortit comme il était entré : c'est à dire comme un demeuré.

Bon, Lupin, on se voit ce soir au près du lac et je te dirais tout, ok ?

Ca marche.

Il sortit de la chambre me laissant me changer. Je piquai une chemise à Black _( et pas de la mauvaise qualité : une en soie et noire)_ les miennes étant toutes au sale, j'enfilai un jean et sortis à mon tour prendre un petit déjeuner. La potion de Lupin faisait vraiment de l'effet, et je me sentais beaucoup mieux.

Une vision d'horreur m'assaillit lorsque j'entrais dans la grande salle : Potter roulait une pelle à Evans. Argh ! Ca me donnait envie de vomir. Je m'assis en face de Black en grimaçant.

Ca fait un quart d'heure qu'ils ne se lâchent plus, précisa-t-il.

C'est bon, Mister Touffe, elle va pas s'envoler ta belle alors laisse la respirer, ironisai-je à l'adresse du couple.

Jaloux, me dit seulement Potter avant de se remettre à embrasser sa douce.

Je vais mourir si je reste là plus longtemps, dis-je en me levant de table, l'appétit coupé définitivement.

Je te suis, annonça Black.

On prit le chemin qui menait au lac et on se posa en silence. Je n'avais aucune envie de parler. J'imaginais toutes les réactions possibles de Moony à la suite de mon histoire : du pétage de câble avec crise d'hystérie au désintéressement le plus total en passant par la terreur qui le pousserait à le crier sur tous les toits.

Tu sais pour les cents gallions, commença Black.

Ouais ?

Va me falloir du temps avant de pouvoir les réunir, alors si tu pouvais attendre un petit peu…

Tu te fous de moi ? Tu viens d'une des plus grandes familles sorcières, et tu me dis que t'as pas de fric… Je te croyais pas aussi radin mon vieux.

J'ai plus de contact avec ma famille depuis ma cinquième année, et je paye mes études seul en bossant l'été… Alors je suis un peu à court en ce moment.

Je me tus: qu'est-ce que vous vouliez que je lui dise de toutes façons ? Je m'allongeai sur le dos pour regarder le ciel.

N'empêche, dit-il après un moment de silence, j'aurais jamais pensé que t'irais embrasser Rémus.

On avait dit n'importe qui.

Oui, mais de là à rouler une pelle à Moony…

Je te rappelle que j'étais complètement fait.

Ca j'ai pu le voir.

Et la fille qui était avec toi ?

Oh, elle s'appelle Sylvie. Elle était sympa mais un peu limitée, on va dire ça comme ça.

Donc, vous êtes pas ensemble.

Non.

La pauvre, dis-je avec un sourire narquois.

T'inquiète pas pour ça. Elle n'a pas été déçue par ça étant donnée que tout le monde l'a vu à mon bras. Elle est même fière puisqu'elle est sortie avec un maraudeur, alors…

Je vois.

Les autres nous rejoignirent peu de temps après, et un conversation agréable s'engagea. Mais Evans me semblait un peu anxieuse et au bout d'un moment je compris qu'elle voulait e parler. Je manœuvrais pour me retrouver à côté d'elle et tandis que les autres discutaient sur le Quidditch elle m'expliqua ce qui n'allait pas :

Voilà, t'as vu que je sortais avec James.

Comme l'ensemble de l'école.

C'est ça le problème : les filles sont un peu jalouses et…

Et ? L'incitai-je.

Je ne sais pas si ça à voir, mais je me suis étalée dans le couloir et cela n'avait rien d'accidentel, et puis ma malle était sens dessus dessous.

Tu penses que certaines… se vengent ?

Je n'en suis pas sûre mais…

Lily, dis-moi la vérité.

Je pense que c'est le cas, dit-elle dans un soupir, mais dis rien à James, je ne veux pas l'inquiéter pour rien… ET puis, pour une fois que tout se passe bien entre nous, je ne veux pas que des broutilles entre filles viennent tout gâcher.

Ok, bien que je pense que ce ne soit pas une bonne idée.

Merci, Thomas, t'es un ami.

Ca je le savais déjà.

Poil de carotte avait vu juste. Des lettres de menaces affluèrent dès le lendemain. Lettres qu'elle s'empressa de brûler pour pas que son copain ne les voit. Je désapprouvai son attitude mais ne lui dis rien. Après tout, ce n'était pas mon histoire et c'était encore moins à moi de lui en vouloir de faire des secrets.

Je n'avais pas eu ma conversation avec Lupin _( pour mon plus grand plaisir)_ car il s'était endormi la veille au soir comme une masse. Les lendemains de pleine lunes étaient très éprouvant pour lui _( pour son plus grand malheur)_.

Lors d'une pause entre deux heures de métamorphose, je vis une jeune fille de serdaigle fouiller dans le sac de Lily.

Tu fais quoi là ? De :mandai-je d'une voix sèche.

Elle sursauta et devint immédiatement rouge.

Ah, c'est… c'est toi Thomas.

Je lui envoyai un regard noir.

Seule Lily a le droit de m'appeler comme ça, ok ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

Je cherchais un truc.

Quoi ?

Une plume.

Elle est au courant ?

Bien sûr ! Se récria-t-elle faussement indignée.

Elle se releva et sortit de la salle. Je lui empoignai le bras et plongeai mon regard dans le sien.

N'essaye pas de faire du mal à Lily, je te jure que tu le regretterais.

Tu… Tu n'oserais pas.

Parce que tu es une fille, rétorquai-je avec un grand sourire froid, sache que cela ne me dérange absolument pas.

La… Lâches-moi, tu me fais mal.

Et ce n'est encore rien. Souviens-toi : n'approche plus Lily.

Je la relâchai et rejoignit les autres qui parlaient encore et toujours de Quidditch _( ça devient lassant à force, même si j'adore ce sport.)_ Lorsque l'on retourna en classe, j'empêchai Je-Suis-La-Plus-Heureuse-Depuis-Que-Je-Sors-Avec-Potter de toucher à son sac. Je l'ouvris moi-même et deux jets d'encre jaillirent : un salit la chemise noir de Black qui était à présent irrémédiablement fichue et l'autre aurait dû atteindre ma tête si je ne l'avais pas évité au dernier moment. Je questionnai du regard Black, Lupin et Potter qui n'avaient rien manqué de la scène. Ils hochèrent gravement la tête dans un ensemble parfait. Je m'avançai alors jusqu'à la table de la serdaigle qui me regardait avec terreur. Je me penchai vers elle et lui murmurait _( mais assez fort pourtant pour que tous entendent)_.

Tu as voulu nuire à l'amie des maraudeurs et plus particulièrement à ma meilleure amie _( regard noir de Potter)_ et accessoirement petite amie de Je-Me-Coiffe-Tous-Les-Matins-Avec-Un-Pétard, par conséquent tu te places au même niveau que les serpentards, tu es donc notre ennemie, prépare-toi à vivre un véritable enfer.

Je retournai m'asseoir sous le regard toujours aussi noir de Mister Touffe. Alors que je m'asseyais, Dents-de-loup se pencha vers moi, un sourire ravageur aux lèvres.

Bien trouvé le surnom pour Jamesie, mais un peu long, mais bien trouvé, mais…

Un peu long ? Je pense qu'on a compris l'idée principale, interrompis-je.

Parce qu'il me fait un compliment, il croit que je vais me jeter à ses pieds… Et merde, il a réussi, j'ai qu'une envie le prendre dans mes bras et l'embrasser. Mmmm ses lèvres sur les miennes… STOP ! Arrêtes tout de suite de fantasmer, ce n'est qu'un mec et il n'en vaut pas la peine, après tout c'est juste un beau gosse avec un torse très musclé, une chute de riens magnifique, des yeux à en tomber… Argh, tu ne le veux pas, tu ne le veux pas, tu ne le veux pas, tu ne le veux pas…

Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Bien sûr que tu le veux, tu en rêves depuis que tu l'as rencontré alors arrêtes de dire des conneries et agis.

Mais il pense que je suis un garçon.

Ouais, bah il le pensait aussi quand tu l'as embrassé et ça a pas eu l'air de lui déplaire.

Je deviens folle, je me parle et je me réponds.

C'est ce qu'on appelle une conversation.

Et en plus je suis sarcastique avec moi-même.

Auto flagellation, ça fait du mal à personne.

Argh ! Ste Mangouste, j'arrive.

Euh, Thomas, t'es sûr que tout va bien ?

Hein ? Heu ouais, pourquoi ça irait mal.

Hein,Heu… tu veux passer pour une demeurée ou quoi ?

TA GUEULE.

Moi je dis ça pour t'aider.

C'est pas réussi

Et bien il me faut de l'entraînement.

Exact, alors en attendant, t'es priée de te la fermer.

T'as une drôle de tête.

Ca fait plaisir, grognai-je.

Je voulais te remercier pour ce que tu as fait avec Shirley.

C'est qui celle-là ?

Me dîtes pas que j'ai embrassé quelqu'un d'autre que Lupin !

Ca t'apprendra à boire.

La serdaigle qui avait piégé mon sac.

Oh.

C'est bon, j'ai évité le pire.

Et moi j'ai frôler la crise cardiaque !

Ca m'aurait débarrassé de toi.

Merci de ta compassion.

De rien.

Au moins tu auras mis fin à toutes ces histoires de jalousies.

N'en sois pas si sûre. Reste toujours sur tes gardes, tes ennemis peuvent être partout.

Si c'était pour la rassurer, t'as raté.

Je la mets juste en garde.

Tu vas surtout la rendre psychopathe.

Depuis quand je t'ai demandé ton avis ?

Depuis que tu m'as créée.

Quoi ? Moi je t'aurais créé !

Oui, parce que tu te trouvais dans un dilemme cornélien qui te minait alors pour soulager ta…

STOP, on va arrêter tout de suite avec ta psychologie de comptoir.

Moi je voulais juste t'expliquer…

M'en fous.

Heureusement la sonnerie salvatrice retentit me coupant dans ma conversation intérieure _( ou monologue étant donné que je me parler ,mais en même temps ce sont deux esprits contradictoires que se causent donc on pourrait appeler ça « conversation » tout en sachant que c'est moi qui… On arrête là, j'ai mal à la tête)_. Dans la cohue, la petite voix n'eut le temps de rien dire et ça valait mieux pour ma santé mentale.


	18. Chapter 18

Bien, je suis vraiment désolée d'être restée silencieuse si longtemps mais je suis en prépa lettres et c'est assez dur vu la masse de travail et de pression, pour vous donner une idée de ma situation je pleure au moins un quart d'heure tous les soirs sur ma condition humaine, lol. Remerciez Archange qui m'a rebosstée. Pour vous faire plaisir j'ai même mis de la ponctuation pour mieux comprendre qui parle, petite explication : «… » dialogue, mais bon ça… … petite voix °…° Elvisa répond. Après si ça apparaît pas c'est la faute de na ! je m'excuse encore une fois pour tout ce retard ( j'ai quand même fait un chapitre beaucoup plus long ! Ok, ok, ok, ça excuse rien, nan pas les pierres ! Aïïïïeuuuuuuuh !) 

Merci à tous pour vos encouragements, vous pensez que ce serait abusé si je vous demandais de m'en envoyer encore ? Aiiiieuuuuh, qui avait gardé une pierre !

Maraudeurs et Compagnie by Luppy Black 

Chapitre 18 : Où je me confie enfin et où Peter baisse encore plus dans mon estime _( si, si ! C'était encore possible)_

J'allais devoir un jour ou l'autre affronter Rémus et j'avais beau reculer au plus tard ce moment fatidique, mon lycanthrope préféré ne semblait pas s'énerver. Il attendait tout simplement… C'était encore pire : s'il m'avait poussé à me confier, je n'aurais plus eu aucun regret et j'aurais prétexter son harcèlement comme cause de mes aveux, et puis j'aurais eu le droit de m'énerver, de l'attaquer tout en avouant mon histoire. Mais non ! Jusqu'au bout il m'aura fait chier celui-là ! Peut pas faire comme tout le monde ? Non, toujours dans l'originalité, Monsieur-Ne-Veut-Pas-Etre-Comme-Les-Autres. Connard.

« Tom, ça va ?

Non, Lily, ça va pas. Et qu'est-ce que t'as avec cette question en ce moment, t'arrête pas de la poser. Ca devient lourd.

« Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi quoi ? Demanda Lily déconcertée en jetant un regard à son wonder-boy.

Pourquoi tu poses ceTTE PUTAIN DE QUESTION A LA CON ? »

Silence de mort dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Je suis le point de mire de toutes les paires d'yeux présentes dans cette putain de pièce. Pourquoi une salle commune ? Vous trouvez pas qu'on se voit assez comme ça dans la journée ? Le pire c'est que la véritable fonction de cette salle, c'est d'être un baisodrome. Tous les couples s'y retrouvent. Et vas-y que je te roule une pelle, et vas-y que je te pelote, et vas-y que je t'entraîne dans un coin sombre.

Avis à tous ceux qui me matent : détourner les yeux sinon c'est pas un câble qui va péter mais tous. Mais sont trop ébahis pour appliquer une simple méthode de survie : ne pas observer une bête aux aguets et super énervée. Z'allez voir je vais me transformer ; f'rez moins les malins. Finalement c'est moi qui applique le guide de survie en 10 leçons dans cette jungle de Poudlard.

« Je me casse. »

ET c'est ce que je fais. Surtout qu'aucun ne me suive. Même m'a petite voix a compris qu'on avait pas intérêt à me faire chier. Je claque le portrait à défaut de claquer la grosse dame rose qui commence sérieusement à me courir avec ces ragots de commère. Qu'est-ce qu'on en à foutre que Machin sort avec bidule à la grande contrariété de truc muche ?

Je dévale les escaliers, sors dans le parc, marche vers le lac, me pose sur le ponton. Bravo ma vieille ! t'as vraiment géré sur ce coup là.

Je sortis mon paquet de clope, acheté par mon pote Dents de Loup. Aaaah putain ! la seule chose que les moldus ont bien fait de créer, avec le shit et l'alcool. Sinon c'est la merde, vraiment la merde. Sont vraiment pas doués ces petites bêtes là.

J'ai qu'une envie : me casser. J'en ai marre de Poudlard et de ce putain de directeur. Quand je lui ai demandé de m'aider à me sortir de cette prison ; c'était pas pour m'en foutre dans une autre, et pas dorée celle-là, et pas calme non plus. Une rousse aux yeux verts avec un caractère de cochon, un décoiffé à lunettes qui ne cesse de pavaner suivi de toute la clique pire les uns que les autres… Je comprend que le vieux fou soit devenu si… fou au contact de telles personnes, tu perds quelques connexions inévitablement.

Trop de pression Elvisa, encore trois mois comme ça, et t'es bonne pour Sainte Mangouste. Alors garde ton sang-froid. Allez ma belle, me lâche pas

° Le retour de ma voix intérieure°

Tu m'as fait peur tout à l'heure

° T'es encore là°

Si je te lâche, t'es foutue la belle

° J'aurais pensé le contraire. Donnes-moi un conseil alors°

Fumes un joint, détends-toi quoi ! Relax !

° Très drôle toi, et je m'en procure où ?°

Sirius il en a ! Il en a acheté !

° Mais c'est un vrai rebelle lui !°

Je m'allongeai sur le ponton en soupirant. Ma conscience commençait sérieusement à flancher : elle me proposait de devenir une toxico… Envie de me casser loin d'ici ouais, envie de tout laisser tomber.

« Websy ! »

Je vous laisse le soin de deviner qui ça pouvait être : y en a qu'un qui donne des surnoms aussi affreux.

« Salut.

Tu veux que je te laisse seul ?

… Non, c'est bon. »

Il s'allongea à côté de moi et on se mit à regarder le ciel en silence. ET pour la première fois depuis deux semaines, je me sentais apaisée. Il tendit ses deux doigts et je lui confiai la fin de ma cigarette, toujours en silence, toujours aussi bien. Pour une fois que Black n'était pas l'excité de service. On était calme, juste calme sur notre ponton, fumant la même cigarette.

« Lily a failli en pleurer, dit-il simplement en me rendant ma clope.

Mais elle ne l'a pas fait.

James t'en veut à mort.

Rien à foutre. Et si Poil-de-carotte pleure pour une connerie comme celle-là, elle ira pas loin dans la vie.

… T'as quand même fait fort.

Je trouve pas. J'ai agi comme je le fais d'habitude.

Pas avec elle en tout cas. C'aurait été pour Peter, j'aurais compris ta réaction… Mais Lily, c'est une fille géniale.

Tu sous-entends que Peter n'est un mec « génial » ?

Il peut être parfois lourd.

Pléonasme.

Mais il reste sympa.

Oxymore. »

Il eut un petit rire. Je lui tendis une nouvelle cigarette.

« Merci. »

On fuma silencieusement et il finit par écraser le mégot avant de le jeter dans l'eau.

« Tu sais Thomas, on pète tous un plomb un jour ou l'autre, mais à ce moment là, on va juste s'isoler et les autres comprennent. T'es pas obligée d'être toujours avec nous.

… Première fois que je suis toujours avec du monde. Tu sais Sirius, dis-je en tournant la tête vers lui pour le regarder dans les yeux, je suis associable comme mec. »

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de me renvoyer mon regard. Et on resta là. La nuit tombait et personne ne vient nous déranger. On en parla pas. On ne fit que fumer et être là, présent pour l'autre.

A la fin du paquet, on se leva dans un même mouvement et on rentra silencieusement dans la salle commune. Lily était là avec Potter. J'hésitai un instant mais finalement continuai mon chemin et montai dans ma chambre. Black à ma suite. C'était pas le soir. Demain j'irai m'excuser. C'est sur cette promesse que je m'endormis.

Je me réveillai dans un long couloir sombre. Si c'était encore un des tours de Black, j'allais le tuer. Il faisait froid, c'était humide et une odeur dégoûtante me montait au nez. Je me levai et me mis à marcher à la recherche d'une sortie. D'un coup la fin du couloir s'éclaira d'une lumière blanche et blafarde. Je m'arrêtai net. A présent, je reconnaissais le couloir. Je n'étais pas à Poudlard. Black n'avait rien à voir là dedans. Un sentiment de peur m'envahit. Jamais mon cœur n'avait battu si vite et si fort. Je n'osai plus avancer mais mon corps ne m'obéissait, et je marchai malgré moi, ma gorge sèche mon estomac noué. J'avais si peur que j'en pleurais. Non ! Je ne vaux pas y aller ! Je ne veux pas ! Laisse-moi ! Je ne vaux pas te voir ! _Tu m'appartiens…_Jamais ! Je ne suis pas à toi ! _jamais tu ne pourras m'échapper…_ Si j'ai pu le faire une fois, je pourrai le refaire ! _Rejoins-moi…_ J'arrivai au bout du couloir. Un siège y était. Je savais déjà qui était assis dedans. Il se retourna lentement et me fixa de ses yeux rouges.

« Je te retrouverai Elvisa, je te retrouverai !

JAMAIS ! »

Je me réveillai en sursaut et en sueur. Trois visages m'observaient avec inquiétude.

« Tu… Tu as crié dans ton sommeil, murmura Peter.

Tu t'es aussi débattue, ajouta Rémus.

Cauchemar ? Demanda Sirius assis en tailleur au bout de mon lit. »

J'avais du mal à respirer et la voix du monstre résonnait encore en moi. Je te retrouverai. Les larmes montèrent, mes membres tremblèrent de plus belle, et tout mon cops fut secoué de spasmes violents. Je veux pas !

"Hey Tom, s'inquiéta Sirius"

Je me jetai dans ses bras et éclatai en sanglots.

« Je veux pas ! Criai-je. Je-ne-veux-pas. »

Il hésita un moment avant de m'entourer de ses bras et de me coller contre lui.

« Allez, calme-toi, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, souffla-t-il à mon oreille. »

Je m'agrippai à sa chemise pour ne pas sombrer. Ils devaient tous tirer une sacré tête : Thomas, le flegme incarné, le stoïcisme révélé, la neutralité sublimée, en pleurs, complètement perdu, terrifié dans les bras de leur meilleur ami. Je savais qu'après ça, Rémus en me lâcherait plus. Mais pour l'instant je n'y pensais pas, j'avais peur et voulais être rassurée. Demain… Demain, je reprendrai mon masque que je croyais pourtant collé à mon visage. Demain, j'irais voir Lily, demain j'irais gueuler chez Dumbledore. Mais seulement demain, cette nuit-là, je voulais être moi et me soulager. Tiens-moi bien serré Black , montre-moi que je suis vivante, que je en vais pas mourir.

Je ne sais pas ce qui s'était passé, mais je me réveillai le lendemain dans les bras de Sirius. Il dormait allongé sur le dos, un bras entourant mes épaules. Sereine, je renfouis ma tête contre son torse. J'étais simplement bien et il n'était pas encore temps de reprendre masque, costume, et personnage au complet.

Finalement je me réveillai sur le coup de dix heures. Pas de problème, on était dimanche, gros problème Sirius n'était plus là. Je m'étirai et sautai au bas de mon lit. Et là prise de conscience, fini la sérénité et tout le tralala, j'ai été démasquée ! Je suis fichue ! Je regardai autour de moi affolée. Bon d'abord, garde ton calme, ou plutôt récupère-le. Il faut que tu restes rationnelle. Il doivent être dans la grande salle, j'ai juste à l'éviter.

Et pendant combien de temps ?

°…°

Tu ne pourras pas te cacher éternellement

Tout d'abord, s'habiller. J'allais pas pouvoir sortir en pyjama. Ensuite trouver un lieu tranquille et… Je soupirai et me laissai tomber dans le lit de Black. J'en avais assez de toujours devoir fuir tout le temps.

Allez Rémus, ramène-toi, je vais tout te dire. Je vais vider mon sac et t'auras le droit à tout, tout je te dis, dans le moindre détail, dans la plus infime anecdote. Toutes mes peines, toutes mes frayeurs, toute ma vie. Tous mes plus noirs secrets, tous mes actes, même les moins honorables, toute ma noirceur, toute ma survie. Allez Rémus, viens-me voir, c'est le moment ou jamais. Mais je te préviens, je n'ai jamais été une enfant de chœur loin de là ! Allez Rémus, ramène-toi, je t'en prie, laisse-moi m'épancher, laisse-moi enfin me montrer dans toute ma splendeur, dans toute ma décadence. Ecoute-moi comme personne ne l'a jamais fait, comme personne ne le fera jamais. Viens mon louloup, tous les deux, on est pareil : des blessés de la vie, marqués pour l'éternité. Viens mon frère de peine : consolons-nous, essayons de guérir un peu de nos plaies ensemble. Viens, maintenant…

J'étais encore une fois sur mon ponton. Je choperai Rémus ce soir et je lui parlerai enfin. Mais c'était mon moment à moi toute seule. Il fallait que j'aille voir Lily pour m'excuser. Il fallait que j'aille voir Dumbledore pour lui parler de mon père…

Finalement ce fut Lupin qui vint me voir en premier, ce soir là, dans la chambre. Un seul regard échangé et nous nous levâmes ensemble et sortîmes de la pièce. Lorsque nous fûmes dans le couloir, il m'attrapa par la main et m'entraîna rapidement à sa suite.

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? Demandai-je pas très rassurée.

Tu verras, lâcha-t-il après quelques secondes de silence. »

Là je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter. Lupin n'était pas du genre à agir sur une impulsion et là c'était exactement ce qu'il faisait. Il s'arrêta net et se tourna vers moi en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je nous amène juste dans un endroit sûr où personne ne nous dérangera. »

Oh mon Dieu ! T'as vu ses yeux ? Est-ce que tu as vu seulement ses putains d'yeux !

° Oui, j'ai vu.°

Et c'est tout ? Pas plus de réaction ? Ils hibernent ou quoi ?

° De quoi ?°

Tes hormones ma vieille ! Regarde le bôgosse qui est en face de toi !

° Oui et ?°

Et… Elle me demande et ? Chez qui je suis tombée ? Dis-moi t'es sûre que t'es une fille ? Ce gars là, cet Apollon te dit qu'il t'amène dans un endroit… tranquille !

°…AAAAAH !°

« Thomas ça va ? »

Je rougis immédiatement et détournai les yeux pour ne pas croiser son regard.

« Qu'est-ce qui… Oh. »

Compréhension immédiate de sa part de la cause de ma gêne. Merde, pourquoi il est si intelligent.

« Hey non ! c'est pas ça ! je veux pas de toi… Enfin, c'est pas ce que je veux dire. T'es très attirante mais c'est pas pour autant que je vais… Enfin quand je dis que t'es attirante, ça veut pas dire que tu ressembles pas à un mec, mais ça veut pas non plus dire que je suis…

Rèm ! C'est bon. C'est moi qui suis stupide, je sais pas pourquoi j'ai pensé à ça, je suis désolée. »

L'hypocrite de base ! Genre tu sais pas pourquoi…

° Ta gueule !°

« Je t'amène dans la salle sur demande, c'est pas trop loin maintenant. »

On reprit notre chemin sans qu'il me prenne par la main cette fois-ci. Je le regardai passer et repasser devant un mur crasseux, dans un couloir sombre. J'envisageai d'appeler Sainte Mangouste lorsqu'une porte apparue. Lupin l'ouvrit et me laissa passer.

« Pourquoi tu veux que je passe la première ? Demandai-je méfiante.

Parce que la galanterie m'y oblige. »

Je le regardai les yeux ronds avant de secouer doucement la tête.

« J'aurais tout entendu. »

J'entai dans la pièce. Elle était plutôt confortable avec de nombreux fauteuils et coussins, ainsi qu'une cheminée où brûlait un feu de joie.

« Pas mal je ne connaissais pas.

Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Assieds-toi. »

Je me laissai tomber sur un fauteuil et continuai à regarder autour de moi, en évitant Lupin.

« Elvisa, murmura-t-il. »

Je sursautai à ce nom et plantai mes yeux dans les siens et cette ne rompis pas ce contact.

« Tu veux vraiment savoir, hein ?

Oui.

T'as des cigarettes ?

Oui.

Alors allons-y. Je suis née le trois janvier de père sorcier et mère moldue. Et oui, Voldemort s'est entichée d'une jeune femme sans pouvoir. Il l'a épousée malgré les protestations –faibles il est vrai- de ses proches « collaborateurs ». A cette époque, Voldemort et ses sbires n'était considérés que comme des plaisantins parasites. Bref, on s'en fout un peu de ça. Ma mère m'a mise au monde après vingt-huit heures de travail : elle a souffert. Surtout qu'elle a refusé que Voldemort lui lance un sort d'anti-douleur. Il l'aimait, j'en suis sûre ; mais il est devenu de plus en plus morbide, ambitieux, habité d'une folie douce. Il a… Il a toujours été déçu de ne pas avoir eu un fils. Malheureusement ma mère ne pouvait plus être enceinte. Et elle est morte à mes quatre ans. »

J'avais parlé d'une traite, sans m'arrêter. Ma voix était neutre et mécanique, comme si je ne racontai pas mon histoire, comme si je lisais un livre. Mais voilà, le livre s'est refermé et les souvenirs s'y sont échappés et m'ont assaillie sans aucun remords. Je pris une cigarette et l'allumai, en silence. Pause, Rémus, essaye de comprendre, c'est pas facile de s'en rappeler. Je recrachai la fumée et continuai à tirer sur ma clope sans un mot.

« Elvi…

Rèm, le plus dur arrive, ok ? Alors ne parle pas surtout si je m'arrête. Les questions seront pour …

Plus tard. Je n'ai pas oublié les règles. »

Je lui souris et finis ma cigarette que je balançai dans le feu.

« Mon père s'est chargé de mon éducation, en m'élevant comme un garçon – assez trauma pour un gosse faut bien l'avouer. Mais tu connais Voldy – en fait non tu ne le connais pas mais t'imagines assez bien- soit t'obéis, soit tu meures. Moi j'avais le droit à un traitement de faveur, après tout je suis sa fille, je ne faisais que souffrir. J'ai toujours été une chanceuse… Ouais toujours, soupirai-je. Et bien sûr comme tous les gosses, je voulais que mon père – non pas m'aime car même si je ne pouvais pas mettre de mot sur ce sentiment à l'époque, je savais que jamais il ne pourrait m'aimer ; je voulais juste qu'il me voie, que, comme il le faisait avec quelques rares de ses « collaborateurs » il fasse attention à moi ou me dédie un de ses rares sourires. _Trop dur, trop de pression_. Aaaah ce que j'étais jeune et innocente à l'époque, éclatai-je de rire. »

Rire non communicatif. Rémus continuait à m'observer de son air neutre. Seuls ses yeux trahissaient la tristesse qu'il éprouvait. Et il enfreignit les règles.

« Te forces pas Elvisa, te forces pas. »

Je secouai la tête et soupirai avant de reprendre une clope.

« J'ai donc appliquer à la lettre _le manuel du bon mangemort_, le _guide de survie dans la maison de Voldy_, et le _lexique de magie noire_. Tout ça en même temps pas mal, non ? J'étais une bonne sorcière, puissante. Je pense même qu'il m'aurait apprécié si je n'avais été que mangemort et non pas sa fille. Il m'en demandait toujours plus et je te laisse imaginer comment il me le demandait. Il faut bien admettre que le « s'il te plaît » n'a jamais trouvé sa place chez moi, d'ailleurs toutes forme de politesse, finis-je songeuse. »

Je tirai sur ma clope.

« Rémus, j'ai fait tout ce qu'il m'a ordonné. Tout, sans aucune hésitation, sans être sous l'imperium: j'ai fait souffrir, j'ai torturé, j'ai humilié… J'ai tué Rémus, j'ai tué p-pour lui. »

Les larmes montaient, s'accumulaient, forçaient pour s'écouler librement.

« J'ai tué ! M'écriai-je avant de fondre en pleurs, le visage caché dans mes mains tremblantes, les coudes sur mes genoux. »

Je ne voyais pas la tête de Lupin, je ne voulais pas la voir. Je en voulais pas affronter son regard, sa réprobation, son dégoût. Je suis une tueuse, j'ai tué un être humain. J'ai ôté la vie alors que je suis femme et que je peux la donner. Je suis une meurtrière, et ça pour mon père, à cause de mon père. Rémus posa ses mains sur les miennes et me força à les écarter. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux et lâcha mes mains pour essuyer mes larmes. Aucune peur, aucune répulsion. Mais c'est quoi ce mec ? Pourquoi il se comporte comme ça après tout ce que je viens de lui avouer ?

« Elvisa, chut, ne pleure pas, pas à cause de ça, je t'en prie. »

Il m'obligea à me lever et m'attira à lui. Je me laissai faire et m'assis sur ses genoux, en pleurs, toujours et avec l'impression d'à jamais. Il me consola en me berçant doucement, me murmurant des paroles chaleureuses que je ne comprenais pas mais dont le ton grave et chaud me rassurait. Je me serrai plus fort contre lui, voulais sentir sa chaleur m'envahir doucement.

Je me calmai peu à peu, les larmes finirent par disparaître. Je me forçai à reprendre mon récit mais restai contre lui, le plus proche possible.

« J'ai… j'ai obéi pendant des années, recommençai-je d'une voix étranglée, sans jamais rien recevoir en retour à part des coups, des humiliations et ces foutus cicatrices sur mon dos. Mais un jour, je me suis décidée à partir loin de lui et me voilà ici. »

J'attrapai une nouvelle fois une cigarette et commençai à fumer, toujours dans les bras de Rémus mais refusant tout contact visuel.

« Tu as fini ?

Oui. »

Silence. Brisée par ma petite voix

ben dis donc, si j'avais su que je devais m'occuper d'un cas comme toi, j'aurais refuser aussi tôt !

Cynique aussi possible, non ? Alors je lui répondis :

° Moi aussi je t'aime bien°

Tss pas du tout ce que je voulais dire.

« Il y a autre chose n'est-ce pas ?

De quoi tu parles ? Demandai-je sèchement.

Du fait que tu sois partie de chez toi, il y a autre chose que les mauvais traitements.

Pourquoi tu penses ça ?

Arrête Elvisa… Dis-moi. »

Je soupirai, moi qui pensais en avoir fini.

« Je me suis cassée le jour où j'ai appris que mon père avait tué ma mère. Fin de l'histoire.

Mais…

J'ai dit : fin de l'histoire, Rémus ! M'écria-je en me tournant violemment vers lui. »

On ne se quitta pas des yeux, en silence, chacun de nous deux prenant alors peu à peu conscience du corps de l'autre, de sa proximité. Ses mains sur ma taille, son torse contre le mien, son souffle sur mes lèvres. Dans un même mouvement nous nous rapprochâmes l'un de l'autre et nous nous embrassâmes doucement, délicatement. Rien à voir avec les baisers de Sirius. Je voulais voir, je voulais essayer et je voulais aussi un peu de tendresse et d'affection. Je le laissai approfondir ce doux baiser. Puis il se recula un peu avec un léger sourire qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux. Une douce gaieté superficielle.

« On en reste là j'imagine ?

Je… je suis désolée, bafouillai-je toute rouge.

Pas de problème, je sais que c'est Sirius qui t'attire et pas moi.

Co… Comment…

On va dire que c'est pas très discret.

A ce point là ?

Si tu me demandes si tu ressembles à James avec Lily, je te rassure c'est pas le cas. D'ailleurs je pense que personne n'a vu.

Sauf toi, murmurai-je.

Moi c'est particulier à ma… situation. »

Quand j'y repense, je me trouve complètement débile d'avoir cru qu'il parlait de son état de lycanthrope.

« De toutes façons, les principaux intéressés sont toujours les derniers au courant. Et puis comment Sirius pourrait aimer un garçon ? »

J'eus un rire amer.

« Maintenant que je suis au courant, tu pourras être toi avec moi. Etre femme je veux dire.

Mouais. Mais tu sais ça en changera rien : je suis un vrai garçon manqué, j'ai aucune féminité.

C'est pas ce que j'ai remarqué.

Très drôle. »

Il éclata de rire tandis que je me réinstallai bien contre lui et soupirai de bien-être. Aucun de nous n'amorça un mouvement de départ, on avait tous deux besoin de ce moment de sérénité pour nous remettre de cette conversation.

Je traversai les couloirs en direction de la grande salle. Deux jours c'était passé depuis les révélations. J'étais bien sûr beaucoup plus proche de Lupin qu'avant. Un lien s'était formé et nous unissait à présent. On se parlait plus, à demi-mot, on comprenait ce que l'autre voulait dire, comme si une espèce d'empathie s'était créée depuis notre conversation.

J'entrai et m'installai aux côtés de mes amis.

« Salut Websy, ça va mon vieux ?

Black, pas dès le matin.

Sirius tu sais bien que Tommy ne peut soutenir une conversation sans avoir d'abord pris un petit déjeuner constituant.

Merci pour cette analyse Potter, répliquai-je sèchement.

De rien. »

Je m'assis à côté de Black en face de Lily.

« Salut, lui dis-je sans plus savoir quoi ajouter.

Webster. »

Oups, elle a l'air furax et Potter qui me lance des regards avadakedavrisant.

« Désolé, lui lançai-je avant de commencer à manger plus rouge que jamais. »

Black passa un bras autour de mes épaules et me rapprocha de lui. Frissons partout. Affectivement, Rémus et Sirius n'avaient rien en commun. La bouche contre mon oreille et il me souffla dans les deux sens du terme.

« Je te savais pas si doué en excuse. Tu devrais songer à écrire un livre sur les façons de les présenter, ça aurait un formidable succès ! »

Je me tournai brusquement vers lui piquée par ce qu'il venait de dire et surtout énervée par les réactions physiques qu'il me provoquait. Sauf que, déstabilisé par mon mouvement, il commença à partir en arrière m'entraînant avec lui. BLAM. On était tombé et ce sous les rires de nos amis respectifs qui n'allaient plus le rester longtemps s'ils continuaient à se marrer comme des baleines.

« Aïe, ma tête, maugréai-je _( faut pas oublier que je n'avais avalée qu'une minuscule gorgée et de café et une infime bouchée de croissant, ce qui pour moi n'est pas un petit déjeuner « constituant »)_, j'ouvris les yeux et m'écria Qu'est-ce que tu fous là !

Websy, puis-je quand même te rappeler que c'est toi qui se trouve sur moi, répondit-il avec son éternel sourire carnassier.

… C'est pas une raison. »

Ce qui fit redoubler les rires de nos futurs ex amis….

Profites-en ! Il est même pas à deux centimètres de toi ! Allez, fonce !

° Très drôle°

Je rigole pas ! fais-le sinon je te lâche

° S'il n'y avait que ça pour te faire partir…°

Ha ha ha, morte de rire

« …Tom !

Hein ? Quoi ?

Ca va ? t'avais l'air parti, me demanda Black visiblement inquiet.

Très bien, merci.

… Tu pourrais peut-être te lever dans ce cas là.

Oui, bien sûr. »

Rémus, compatissant, me tendit une main que j'acceptai avec empressement ne voulant pas rester si proche de Black plus longtemps et ce pour le salut de ma santé mentale. Mais il ne dosa pas sa force et je me retrouvai plaquée contre son torse.

« Ouaaah, sacré muscle mon louloup ! Tu m'étonneras toujours ! Tu sais que si j'étais gay, je te ferai bien des avances.

C'est bon, Thomas, pas la peine d'en rajouter. »

Bah quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Il aime plus se faire chahuter ou quoi ? Mais comment va-t-il faire pour survivre entre Black et moi alors ?

…

° Vas-y, balances, je sais que t'en meures d'envie°

t'es un cas incurable, ma vieille

° Quoi ? Comment ça ?°

Un conseil, enlèves tes œillères et ouvres les yeux

°… Pas compris°

Pas de ma faute si t'es pas douée

Je me rassis _(puisque ma petite voix m'abandonnait lâchement dans les affres de la vie quotidienne d'une pauvre adolescente comme les autres… Enfin pas vraiment mais bon, c'est pas une raison)_ et repris mon petit déjeuner interrompu d'une manière… disons brutale. A ce moment là un bruissement d'aile leur fit tous lever la tête. Moi je continuai à manger : je n'allais pas en recevoir_ ( et si j'en recevais, je serais vraiment dans une sacrée merde)_. Je les laissais dans leurs exclamations de joie et buvais mon café.

« t'as reçu un paquet Liy-jolie ?

Oui Sirius, **ma** Lily a reçu un paquet, répondit James en lui empruntant son sourire carnassier _( beaucoup, beaucoup moins d'effet quand c'est lui qui le fait que quand c'est Sirius, mais bon, c'est vrai que je suis pas très objective)_.

Sois pas jaloux vieux.

Je ne suis pas jaloux, c'est toi qui m'inquiète.

Là tu t'engages dans un discussion sans fin, mon pauvre James, dit Rémus doctement m'arrachant un sourire _( exploit sachant que primo : je suis vraiment pas du matin – mais ça faut pas me le dire- deusio : mon bol de café n'était pas fini, tertio : j'avais commencé ma journée à terre)_.

Je veux juste qu'il cesse de l'appeler Lily-jolie, c'est moi et moi seul qui l'appelle comme ça.

Et ben la preuve que non, le nargua Sirius. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel : les Maraudeurs… franchement. C'est alors que je remarquai que Lily était plus pâle que jamais.

« Lily ?… Lily, ça va ? M'inquiétai-je aussitôt. »

Aussitôt les quatre autres cessèrent de faire les imbéciles et regardèrent avec inquiétude eux-aussi la jeune fille.

« Lily ! Dis-moi ce qui se passe !

Un… un, sa voix tremblait tant qu'elle n'arrivait pas à parler, un serpent.

QUOI ! »

J'envoyai valser aussitôt le carton qui m'empêchait de voir ce qui terrifiait la Rousse. A peine le carton fut-il enlevé qu'un cri s'éleva dans la grande salle.

« Ta gueule, murmurai-je en fixant des yeux le serpent noir qui semblait bien énervé, rien à voir avec une banale couleuvre ou vipère, ta gueule Queudever. »

Mais il n'entendait rien.

« LA FERME ! »

Il se tut enfin mais pour mieux fuir, la porte de la grande salle claqua derrière lui. Au moins on savait sur qui compter.


End file.
